Home Sweet Home?
by loobyloola
Summary: Hermione's home is attacked by Voldemort and her parents killed. Where will she go? Set in her 7th year. My first fic, please R and R! HG/SS *Chapter 13 up* Sorry it's so overdue! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Aren't we all sick of these? Come on, we all know that Harry potter and all his cohorts belongs to the almighty goddess j.k.rowling! But anyway, everything belongs to her, we worship you! (unfortunately, sev isn't mine, I just get to keep him in my fantasies in my head! Lol! I'm a naughty girl hehe!) However, the plot is all mine!

Author's note: hey everyone! This is my first ever fic, so please be gentle with me! Many sev/hermione fics out there have inspired me to write this, but I would like to thank maddy for writing the wonderful _regrets_ (when's the next chapter coming up?!) gemma for writing _dreams_ (go check it out, it rox) and for being a pal and helping me get this posted and finally to serpentina who wrote the brilliant fic _from this day on_ which you should really go and read (it's on my favourites). Thoughts are in *. Please R and R! I don't mind about criticism! 

Plot summary: Hermione's home is attacked by Voldemort at the end of her 6th year, and her parents killed, but not by whom you'd think! Where will she go for the summer holidays? Hmmmm, that's a difficult one, lol! May not seem very original at first, but I promise you, there will be an added twist at some point in the near future! A Severus and hermione romance in the later chapters. 

Warning: This fic contains mature themes such as violence, rape, death and sexual relations between consenting adults. May also contain involuntary slash at some point. You have been warned! Rating will be PG-13 for the moment but will earn its R rating in future chapters.

So, all that's done, onward!

Professor Severus Snape was not a happy man. Far from it. He stood in Dumbledore's personal waiting room; a solitary figure pacing the room in long strides like a hawk circling for pray. Snape was alone in the room, and the only noise that could be heard was that of his thick, heavy black robes swishing satisfactorily as he walked.

*How bloody cliché,* he thought, before stopping abruptly as a wracking sob was issued from one of the occupants behind the closed door. He lent his slightly clammy forehead against the coolness of the stone wall before him, and closed his eyes fervently, as his hands clenched into tight fists, which would doubtlessly have drawn blood, has his nails been long enough.

On the contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape was resolutely clean and hygienic, and he never let a day pass without performing his ritual of cleaning. Snape's ears pricked up as he heard a continuous pattern of sobs emerge from the locked door.

          Suddenly, pulling him out of his self-pitting daydream, he heard a large bolt being drawn back, and the thick oak door of Dumbledore's private office was thrown open. At the threshold stood Dumbledore himself, his expression uncharacteristically grave, and the usual twinkle in his eyes was gone. Snape quickly straightened, adjusting his robes, and looked expectantly at the man before him. 

          "Ah, Severus, I thought you would be waiting," said the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Albus Dumbledore, his astonishingly blue eyes looking scarily blank. "I'm sure you will be relieved to hear that our, er, guest is, apart from being understandably distraught, fine."

As he spoke these words, Severus let out a breath he had not been aware he had been holding, and Professor Minerva McGonagall appeared at Dumbledore's shoulder.

          "Severus," she whispered. "She wants to see you." Snape nodded his consent, and looked towards Dumbledore, as if seeking assurance. Albus let the faint flicker of a smile wander across his face, before stepping aside form the door, in a gesture to let Severus past. 

Snape took a deep breath and stepped into Dumbledore's deliciously warm office, ready to face whatever was coming. Past his gaze, Minerva looked briefly and nervously at Dumbledore, who replied with a sly smile and a nod. A smile creeping across her features, she slipped silently out of the room.

A/N: So, how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad, but I won't know unless you guys review! Please, please just take a minute of your time just to press that little button down there! Even flames are welcome! Thank you so much for reading!

Sev commands you to review the story! 


	2. Shadows Flickering In The Firelight

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: hey guys! Thanx 4 reviewing! Another great story to check out is Lost and Found by Ehann who is a very talented writer.

Does anyone else think that it's stupid that fanfiction has taken all NC-17 fics off? I so do!

Thanks so much for your comments everyone and I'm soooo glad u liked the first chapter! Sorry to everyone who asked for a longer chapter – this one is quite short but I will hopefully get the next chapter up later 2nite.

Also, to anyone who is a bit confused, DON'T worry – ur meant to be confused. All will be explained very soon and the story will really start. Individual thanks at the bottom.

As Severus walked cautiously into the circular room, he was all too aware of the numerous portraits of former Headmasters of Hogwarts gazing down at him as if they still owned the place. They made him feel ridiculously uncomfortable, and he longed to lash out at them; rip them to shreds for daring to make him feel inadequate.

A muscle near his temple twitched convulsively, and he found himself taking yet another deep, calming breath, before continuing his journey across the room that he had adored as a child at Hogwarts.

When he had entered the room, Severus had felt sure that someone (undoubtedly Minerva) had exited the room as quickly as possible. This, although out of character for him, had set him on edge. Just what exactly were they planning? Along with the ever-increasing feelings of apprehension and discomfort, he pushed this thought down into the deep, dark depths of his forever-scarred soul. But, however hard he tried, he could not push down the over-riding feeling of guilt.

He now stood behind the high-backed plum-red plush armchair in which she sat. tears rolled silently down her pale face, and the merrily crackling fire in the hearth in front of her cast flickering shadows upon her profile. For once in his life, Snape felt compassionate when he realised how pathetic and helpless she looked.

Severus moved around the chair and knelt humbly on the rug in front of the weeping girl. She sensed his presence, and her head snapped sharply up, startled. A soft gasp escaped her lips as their eyes met.

He had been expecting nothing short of revulsion, contempt and anger form the girl sat in front of him, or at the very least, horror at having to set eyes on his face again. To his astonishment, he received none of these emotions, and he was thoroughly shocked when she stuttered out a tear-drenched,

          "Pro-professor!" and threw her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace, the kind he had not received for many years. Snape sat motionless for a moment, merely staring at the young woman with her arms around his neck in a death grip, crying copiously into his shoulder.

From the corner of the room, a small yet meaningful cough brought the professor back to his senses, and also reminded him that although Minerva was gone, Albus was still very much in the room. Very hesitantly, he raised a pale, elegant hand to her head, and began to slowly stroke her luxurious chestnut curls with languid movements, whilst his other hand came to rest in the small of her back. After a few minutes had passed, Severus began to gently rub her back with his hand, caressing the skin through her robe with his thumb. A contented moan was issued from her throat. Conscious of the fact that whilst she had quietened, tears were still falling freely from her face, he spoke.

          "Sssssh, child, it's alright, everything's going to be okay," he murmured awkwardly, his voice coming out as a croak. "Ssssh, you can stop crying now. I promise it's going to be okay, Hermione."

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers:

**Maddy**, I am so glad u liked it, and yeah sorry about the length of chapters, afraid this one is just as bad as the first! Great chapter of _Regrets_ by the way!

**Tracy**, many thanks, glad u liked it.

**Darkfire**, thanks for your comment, I hope ur not too confused! All will become clear within the next two chapters, I promise! Definitely will be more chapters in the near future.

**Prof G**, thanks very much! Hope u will like the rest of the story too.

**Mudd Button**, glad u enjoyed it, I know there wasn't much of a cliffhanger or anything! U really made me want to continue writing this, I hope u will continue reading it!

**Avide reader**, thanks, I'm glad u thought snape was in character!

**Calbee**, thanks for ur comment, very glad u liked it. And thank u 4 being my first ever reviewer!

**Rufus**, glad u liked it, many thanx.

To anybody I have missed, SORRY! Ur support means a lot to me!

Sorry about the length of this, will try to increase it. Please review!!!!


	3. The Truth Is Told

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! Many thanx for the enthusiastic reviews – they are much appreciated!

I think this chapter is a bit longer, so I hope it satisfies you a bit more! The next chapter explains what happened the night Hermione's parents died, so after that, we can start the real story! Yey!

**Calbee**, thanks v much for the first review of the new chapter again! Ur fic halfway, is v good by the way, bin a bit busy writing at the mo, so I haven't had time to review it, but I will, I promise!

**Beth Ann**, a much appreciated comment. Glad u like the description. I did wonder about the eyes thing, but he's not being unserious about the situation, he's just kind of like happy about the whole sev/hermione thing. If that makes any sense! It will all become clear! (I hope!)

**Cherry 7-up**, thanks for the encouragement! Have you gotten through to chapter 2 yet?!

**Ladyofthewinter**, thanks for your comment, am very glad you enjoyed it!

**Gemma (kylaiya)**, thanks again for your lovely email, I really am so glad that you liked it and thought it was good after I have read your fic and everything!

**Lizzy**, thanks for reviewing, don't worry I will!

**Sarah K**, thank you so much for you review, that was so sweet and encouraging! *blushes* I can't believe you can't think of any criticism, lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jenthewriter**, really pleased you liked it, and I will continue it providing people keep reviewing! BTW, your story _hermione's problems_ is excellent, are you gonna update soon?

**Tracy**, thanks for reviewing again, hope you like this chapter!

Many thanks to everyone else who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

          Stood in the furthest corner of his office, Albus Dumbledore surveyed the embracing couple before him. When Severus had entered the room, looking as if he had been sentenced to death, Albus had been reminded of the many times his young godson had visited his office during his school years, and many times after that.

Albus raised a hand slowly to stroke his faithful familiar, Fawkes. The beautiful red and gold bird leaned his head into his master's touch, and Albus was rewarded for his efforts by a soft squawk. Thoughts flooded into his head of that particular visit many years ago now, when Severus had collapsed onto his knees in front of Albus, confessed himself, and implored Albus to believe him, and pleaded with him to trust him again. Albus had been aware of Severus being a death eater right from his eighteenth birthday, when he had been initiated. And all that time between those two events, he had know that deep in his heart, Severus was tearing himself to pieces. But Albus also knew why Severus pushed these feelings down; it was simply because of what he had endured in his childhood and adolescence. Because of his clear talent in not only potions, but every subject available on the curriculum; he was teased, mocked and shut out. His only friend had been Lucius Malfoy, but throughout their 'friendship', Severus had quickly begun to realise that he was simply being used.

*Not unlike our dear Miss Granger,* Albus thought with a wry smile. *Perhaps that is why they have formed such an, interesting bond.*

          Awakening from his thoughts, and turning to look at the couple by the hearth, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Miss Granger had stopped crying, and her head was resting on Severus' shoulder, her eyes closed. Whispering goodbye to Fawkes, he began to walk into the room. As he neared, he saw that Severus' eyes were also closed, and he had an almost serene expression on his face, and he was murmuring comforting words into Hermione's ear. Albus allowed a smile to meander onto his face, before replacing it with a serious expression and clearing his throat subtly.

Snape's head jerked up at this, as if roused from a very pleasant dream. It appeared he had quite forgotten that there was anybody else in the room. 

In doing so, he jolted Hermione, and she sat up abruptly on her heels, detaching herself from Snape, before looking around her wildly, terror written over every inch of her face. As she burst into tears, she crumpled into a small, shaking heap on Dumbledore's sheepskin rug. Severus stared at her in mortification for a second, before shooting a deadly stare at Albus, and pushing himself over towards Hermione's quivering form, and gently put his arms around her. Dumbledore chuckled lightly to himself at Severus' uncharacteristic show of affection, eliciting another glare from Snape. However, he forced himself to interrupt their tender embrace.

          "Severus, Miss granger, I'm afraid there are some questions I must ask of both of you." Snape lowered his gaze to Hermione, and watched as her eyes filled up with fresh tears, but she determinedly brushed them away and nodded her head slowly. Holding his hand out to her, Severus felt a jolt go through his whole body as he easily pulled her to her feet, and sat her back in the armchair she had occupied just minutes before. He himself sat down to her right, his gaze fixed on her slightly shaky, yet steadfast profile.

          "Now, Miss Granger, I must ask you to tell me all you can about what happened tonight; I'm sure Severus will be able to fill in the gaps," said Albus kindly as he sat behind a large, claw footed, highly polished oak desk in front of them but slightly to the left. 

Hermione glanced at Professor Snape out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were fixed intently on her face, unnerving her slightly, and there was a very sombre expression on his face. She glanced back to Dumbledore, who smiled reassuringly at her, and she took a deep, relaxing breath. It was time for her to begin her story……………..

A/N: So, what did u think? Please review! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow some time, and it is a flashback of the events that night. 


	4. That Fateful Night

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to j.k.rowling, blah de blah de blah. But, the plot is all mine, hah!

Author's Notes: Here it is everyone, the next chapter! I am so sorry I didn't update last night, I totally planned to, but then I went to the cinema to see 'The Importance Of Being Earnest', which is actually quite groovy! In this chapter everything is pretty much explained, but if I have written it too confusingly and you still don't get, feel free to send me an email, or leave your email on the review page along with what you didn't understand, and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Hope you enjoy this chapter; it is quite long and was actually quite difficult to write. Depending on your feelings towards violence and death (although it doesn't go into much description), this chapter is probably PG-13. The R rating will definitely come later! 

Thanks to reviewers, individual thanks below.

Enjoy, and please review whether you liked it or not!

*Flashback*

          "Ah……………!" Hermione screamed as she dodged yet another deadly curse aimed at her with fateful accuracy. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her thumping head felt as if it were on the verge of explosion. Ducking into the dark hall, she ran flat out until she reached the kitchen door, which she flung open in desperation, causing the glass panes to shatter into minute shards. She heard the thundering footsteps behind her, but they seemed in another world as slammed into the kitchen of her family home, and stopped curtly, skidding a little, and saw her worst nightmare portrayed in front of her very eyes.

Her mother, Geraldine Granger was kneeling over her father's prone body, crying into him softly. Realisation struck Hermione, and she let out a strangled sob. This caught Geraldine granger's attention, and she sat up on her heels as Hermione ran into her arms. 

They were still clutched together as the door was violently smashed open. Hermione's mother screamed as white-masked, red-robed demons burst into the room, hurling curses at every step. Hermione pushed her mother under the large kitchen table and quickly followed. She groped for her wand, and horror struck her as she realised she didn't have it. Thinking rapidly, realisation dawned upon her, as she decided that she must have dropped it during her frantic rush to reach and defend her parents.

With a blast that shook the whole house, the heavy mahogany table was flung across the room into the wall. Still clutched together, Hermione and her mother backed into the wall; the now silent deatheaters forming a semicircle around them; one stood forward with his wand raised.

For a fleeting moment, Hermione wondered if Professor Snape was among the faceless, soulless, emotionless fiends in front of her, before closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable, 'Avada Kedavra!'. It never came.

********************

          One street away, under the soft glow of a nearby street lamp, Severus Snape apparated with a pop, and began running. He was now merely houses away from Hermione Granger's family home. 

He stopped abruptly, and groaned loudly when he spotted the dark green, sparkling dark mark lighting up the pitch-black sky above her house. He collapsed onto his knees on the dank pavement, his palms flat against the cold granite. His breath was coming out in gasps, and unknown tears pricked the back of his eyes. It was too late. Perhaps the most intelligent, beautiful young witch of the century had perished because of him. Because of him, she would simply become another statistic. The tears threatened to overflow as he repeated in his head, as if taunting himself;

*It was you. You as good as killed her. You let her down. You, all you!*

Severus weakly raised his head to take one last, long look at her house. His gaze misted over before he saw it. Not believing it, he impatiently brushed his hand over his eyes; pushing back the unshed tears, and forcing his vision to clear. Glancing back up, he saw it again. His heart leapt and he scrambled to his feet, reprimanding himself for getting caught up in his emotions; for missing this before for wasting precious time. His feet pounded on the ground, his leg muscles complaining painfully. But he didn't care, he just focused all his concentration into the one, shining light in the house, and the two, taut shadows.

He covered the distance in seconds and dashed through the open front door noiselessly. Racing down the hallway to the open, smashed door at the opposite end, and extracting his wand from his robes at the same time, he realised he didn't like the deathly quiet. Skidding slightly as he stopped at the door, he crept through it, his breathing shallow.

The death eaters before him had not realised anybody else was in the room, and Severus took advantage of this. Bracing himself and poising his wand, he took a deep breath and bellowed,

"Avada Kedavra!" 

As the silence split, all the deatheaters spun around, and Severus downed two of them with his single curse. After a moment of confusion, the deatheaters began launching curses his way, which Severus avoided expertly. His 'deatheater instinct' kicked in as he flung curses at everybody available. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw one deatheater move from the pack and edge around in front of Hermione and her mother; wand at the ready – pointed at them.

"Hermione!" Snape roared, and hurled 'Avada Kedavra' at the sneaky bugger. The next few seconds seemed to go into slow motion for Severus. The deatheater positioned exactly in front of Mrs Granger cleverly dodged the impending curse, and horror struck Severus as he predicted what would happen. Geraldine Granger let out a piercing scream as the curse hit her in a burst of green light, before her lifeless form hit the floor.

"NO………….!" screamed Hermione, with a sob which tore Severus' heart in two. The deatheaters still surrounding them, having achieved what they set out to do, disapparated away with a collective pop.

Hermione had dropped to her knees, staring in mortification at her mother's prostrate figure. There were no tears, Severus was sure they would come later. Tucking his wand away safely in the deep black folds of his robe, Severus bent to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I, I am so very, very sorry," he spoke in barely more than a whisper. Hermione turned her face to her feared potions professor, and saw the immense sorrow upon his face. She threw herself at him, burying her dirt-smudged face against his warm shoulder. The tears began to fall.

*End Of Flashback*

A/N: well, I hope you guys liked this and are satisfied with the story! I am aware that Snape is probably very OOC in this chapter, but I will try to rectify that in the upcoming chapters. I hope to get chapter 5 up tomorrow if I get enough reviews, so please review!!

Thank to all reviewers, please keep it up!

**Kylee**, thanks for being the first reviewer of chapter 3! *blushes* glad u like it, and I am trying to increase the length of chapters!

**Phoenixfeather7**, glad u like my writing – no one's ever said that to me before!

**Darkfire**, glad it is all making sense now, lol! That is sweet of u to say it will be one of ur faves – I really hope it will be!

**Cherry7-up**, thanks for your review, pleased you liked the chapters (and got to them lol!)

**Tracy**, thanks very much. Well here it is and I promise next chapter tomorrow!

**Jenthewriter**, great, can't wait to read the next chapter! Glad u liked the chapter

**Lizzypotter13**, groovy, you liked it! And I promise to update!

**Goddessnmb1**, am trying to put in as much description as I can, hope this chapter was descriptive enough! Glad u liked the godson bit!

**Rosebud**, am trying to make the chapters longer!

**Maddy**, yeah, you! You always use cliffhangers lol! I know, I can't believe I've managed to keep the suspense am either!

**LV02**, thanx so much for reviewing – I totally love your story!

**Kaira**, very sorry for stopping there! Hope u like this chapter too! So sweet of you to add me to ur faves, thanx!

Thanks to everyone, next chapter either up tomorrow or later tonight if I have the time! 

Please R & R!


	5. Goodnight, Hermione

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: Hey everybody, thank you very much for your response to the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too!

          Albus Dumbledore stared at the sobbing girl before his eyes. During her story, fresh tears had begun to descend, and she had sought comfort in the arms of normally the least likely candidate. Severus was now knelt before her again, his face expressionless, but his eyes betrayed the sorrow he felt. Albus quietly cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, Miss Granger, I must apologise once again for making you relay that to me, and I offer you my most sincerest sympathies on the loss of your parents." She simply nodded and hung her head, snivelling.

"Now, I think we should get you tucked up in bed, Miss Granger; you need a decent night's sleep. I believe that since it is the first day of the holidays, the house elves will have stripped your bed in Gryffindor down. However, you are most welcome to use my guest room." She mumbled her thanks, and stood, her eyes glazed over.

"Excellent. Severus would you be so kind as to escort Miss Granger?" he nodded mutely, and stood also. He placed a hand in the small of her back, and began to guide her back towards the door, which he had come through earlier. "Thank you. Have pleasant dreams, Miss Granger," Albus said softly to their retreating backs, the ghost of a smile playing around his lips.

**********************

          Once back out in the waiting room of Dumbledore's quarters, Severus relaxed slightly. He removed his hand from her back, and in a rare moment of emotion; felt for her hand, and grasped her fingers in his. She froze, and looked up at him, clearly confused. For a moment, he wondered if he had done the wrong thing, but before he dropped her hand, hermione's expression cleared, and she softly enquired if they could carry on up to Dumbledore's guest room.

********************

          Stepping lightly onto Dumbledore's revolving staircase, Hermione felt glad of Professor Snape's comforting grasp and calming presence as her head began to spin.

*Funny,* she thought, *people usually feel on edge around Professor Snape.*

They finally stepped off the blasted contraption, and Snape led her to a large oak door with a grotesque brass knocker on it.

"Well, here we are Miss Granger," said Snape awkwardly. "Sleep well." He turned to leave before hermione stopped him.

"Professor snape, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, raising her head to stare into his obsidian black eyes. He regarded her for a moment, one thick eyebrow cocked, before nodding his head slowly.

"How did you know? How did you know where I was and that I needed you?" Stumped by her unexpected question, Severus thought of the circumstances surrounding his discovery of her predicament. Being summoned to a dark revel, Voldemort taunting him as always, finally unable to keep his latest conquest to himself any longer. Waiting in desperate agony until the time eventually came when he could apparate away and rush to Hermione's aid.

Raising one hand to cup her soft, tear-stained cheek, Severus spoke in a low whisper. "I just knew." Smiling slightly, hermione slipped away, leaving Severus alone in the drafty corridor with a soft click of the heavy door.

A/N: sorry about the length of this, I know it's short! The next chapter is quite a bit longer, and stuff will really start happening! Thanks to all reviewers, it means a lot to me.

Big hugz and kisses to **kaira** (by the way, I love ur fic!) and **silvermoon** who added me to their favourites list – that was so sweet of u guys!

Hi to gemma who is on hols at the mo – hope ur havin a great time hun!

**Mysticjedi**, glad u liked it! I was kinda hoping for the 'wow' effect, lol! Also, many thanks for being the first reviewer of chapter 5!

**Tracy**, well here it is, hope you enjoy it, and please keep reviewing! (I love ur comments!)

**Darkfire**, lol, u have finally got me sussed! Glad ur enjoying it so for, hope u liked this chapter.

**Maddy**, whooo, people understand! Glad u like it, thanks for the remark about originalism (I do try!)

**Calbee**, lol, well here it is! Thanks for reviewing again!

**LV02**, thanks for reviewing, so is your story! Glad u like it, please keep reviewing!

**Bitc-of-da-world**, glad u think so, please do.


	6. Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, just the plot, so please don't sue j.k.

Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 6! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went shopping and got the coolest top! Enjoy, and please review!

          When Hermione awoke the next morning her first thought was that of sheer bliss. She was lying in a magnificent four-poster bed; adorned with red drapes and a matching bed spread. Hermione stretched in bed, a small smile on her face, before she remembered. The all too familiar tears filled her eyes, and Hermione curled into a tight ball and cried until she could no more. Remaining in her foetal position, she wished she could least have Crookshanks to cuddle up to, but he had been killed by the deatheaters just last night, during the attack. Crawling out of bed, Hermione braced herself for the day ahead.

********************

Severus Snape scowled as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The rest of the staff that had decided to remain at Hogwarts for the summer were already seated, and looked up from their food and conversations as he burst moodily in, barely noticing the extortionate End Of Year decorations from two nights ago, and slamming the door behind him. He stalked down the length of the Hall, which felt strangely but pleasantly empty without the students.

*Ah, finally time to think in peace,* he thought in appreciation. As he approached the Head Table, Dumbledore spoke.

"Ah. My dear Severus! And where is Miss Granger this morning?" That man! How was he supposed to know? As if he even cared.

*Ah, but you do care, don't you?* said a little voice inside him, which he pushed down fiercely.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not her keeper!" he snapped as he sat down in his usual place, Minerva being his closest neighbour, as Professor Sprout who sat next to him had returned home, leaving an empty space. Severus shot a glare at Minerva, who was smirking at him smugly from her place next to Dumbledore. Dismissing all thoughts of the young woman he had 'rescued' last night, Severus picked up the coffee pot and prepared himself for what he was sure was going to be a very long day.

********************

Hermione stepped into the almost scalding shower, and the warm water cascaded down her shoulders, relaxing the muscles that had become taut after last night. Picking up a bottle of sweet-smelling pink liquid, Hermione massaged it into her body; circling round her creamy breasts, and paying extra attention to her aching shoulders. but no matter how hard she scrubbed, the feeling of disgust and dirtiness would not go away. Stepping out of the shower, her body red-raw, Hermione wrapped a fluffy scarlet towel around her. Padding across the luxurious dark blue carpet and sitting upon her cushy bed, Hermione quickly muttered a drying charm, and grabbed a comb from the bedside table and pulled it roughly through her chestnut curls, wincing slightly. She quickly dressed in fresh black robes that a house elf had brought earlier. Leaving her room briskly, Hermione stepped out onto the staircase, gripping the handrail as she descended from the dizzying height.

When she finally reached the bottom, Hermione headed towards the combined entrance and exit of Dumbledore's quarters. She stood before the stone gargoyle, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do. Would she need the password to get out as well as in? before she could ponder any longer over it, her question was answered as the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing the corridor behind the wall. Smoothing her robes, Hermione checked her watch. The teachers would probably still be in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She walked swiftly down the corridor, radiating a confidence she did not feel inside.

The sky in the Great Hall was a dark blue, and fluffy white clouds drifted here and there. Hermione's entrance into the Hall elicited a response from all of the Professors sat at the Head Table. 

"Miss Granger," Albus said as she approached the table, and, sensing her nervousness beckoned her forward. "Please have a seat!" Hermione took the seat next to Professor McGonagall, which happened to also be next to Professor Snape. Hermione womb contracted as she looked at him. He was silent and his face resilient as he stared down at his cup of black coffee, so she was startled when he spoke.

"I trust you are feeling much refreshed this morning Miss Granger?" He turned his face to look into her eyes, and as raven met cinnamon, she immediately knew it was said in complete earnest.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, her voice strangely husky. Removing his gaze from her, he grunted in response and pushed back from the table, his chair scraping noisily on the stone slabs, his coffee cup full and still steaming. Hermione blinked in astonishment. There was no way she had said something to upset him, so why on earth would he storm off like that? Mentally slapping herself for getting so het up over the 'heartless bastard', she pushed back the tears and turned to talk to Professor McGonagall, only to find her deep in conversation with Dumbledore. Slumping back in her chair, Hermione found she was no longer hungry, and so stood from the table and, holding her head high, began to walk the length of the hall.

"Oh, Miss Granger, could I please see you in my office after breakfast?" Dumbledore called out to her.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," she replied, and with that slipped out into the entrance hall.

A/N: So, what did you think? I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm not sure it worked! Thanx to all reviewers, please keep at it and help me get 50 reviews! Sorry this chapter was not up earlier, I tried to get it up this morning, but my computer's got a virus and it wouldn't let me on fanfiction! Bloody thing!

**Dark-Knight**, lol, many thanx, glad u like it! I totally love ur story, it is brilliant!

**Kylee**, heya, I'm guessing when u wrote its sweat, u meant its sweet right? Lol! Many thanx for ur lovely review, it was great to read!

**Cherry 7-up**, thank u for ur review – it made me feel great!

**Darkfire**, I bet you will lol! Thanx, I hope u like this chapter! BTW, thanx for putting me on ur faves!

**Mysticjedi**, glad u like it, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Ladyofthewinter**, thanx for ur very sweet comment, and although there will definitely be no resentment between them, there might be a little bit of tension between them in later chapters (I'm undecided as of yet)

**Kaira**, oooooooh, glad to hear so, that's the effect I was going for!

**Potionsmistress**, no probs I love ur fic, please update soon! Thanks for your kind words, please keep reviewing!

**Slut Queen Virgin King**, thanks for the comment, I know the chapters are too short, and yeh, I guess snape is a bit OOC, but I like him like that! 

**Kura**, thanx for such a sweet review! Hope you liked this chapter.

Thanx to anybody else who reviewed, please keep it up! Chapter 7 is long, I promise and I will try to get it up later today.


	7. Regrets

Disclaimer: see chapter 6.

          Cursing profusely, Snape stalked down the increasingly dark and damp Hogwarts corridors that led to the dungeons. Why had he reacted in such an absurd way to Hermione? The poor girl had been through enough without suspecting that her potions master was a crack.

*But then again,* he thought bitterly, *she already knew that.* turning to his classroom, the door suddenly slammed violently in his face, causing the floor to shake. This was then followed by a loud ear-splitting crash and a cackling laugh.

"PEEVES!" Snape roared, completely outraged. The door was flung open and Peeves shot past him, performing somersaults in the air, and still cackling hysterically. Normally, Snape would have chased after him, or at the very least fetched the Bloody Baron. But today he had more important things on his mind, and sighing softly, he resigned himself to clearing up whatever mess the pestering poltergeist had created. Walking into his classroom, he bent to pick up the shards of a shattered glass vial. He suddenly heard a hissing noise coming from the open door to his private office. Knowing someone was visiting him, he walked into the smaller room and said, "Morning Albus," flatly to the shimmering head in the flames of his fire. "What do you want?"

"Severus," he began cheerfully. "I need to speak with you in my office immediately." Wishing he could be anywhere else, Snape nodded and muttered,

"Yes, Headmaster."

*******************

When Hermione had gone to Dumbledore's quarters later that morning (after spending a few uneventful minutes walking through Hogwarts) she had again been confused as to how she would get in without the password. However, luckily for her, Dumbledore had already thought of that.

"Hello!" A small voice greeted her. Had that stone gargoyle just spoken to her? She must have stared for a just a moment too long, as the gargoyle said, "What? Never heard a gargoyle talk before?" Stunned, it was a moment before Hermione could reply.

"Well, I, no, not a stone one."

"Pah!" he answered cheekily. "Albus is expecting you, go straight up," the little figure said kindly as he sprang aside.

"Er, well, thanks," she said uneasily as she stepped through the gap in the wall. All she got in return was a roughish wink as he disappeared from view. Shaking her head, bemused, Hermione once more stepped onto the gracefully rotating staircase.

*******************

Severus paced backwards and forwards across the thick maroon carpeted floor in front of Albus' desk. The lines on his face became etched more deeply as he scowled unpleasantly at Fawkes who was watching him noiselessly from his perch to the right of Dumbledore's desk. As the bird stared coolly at him, Severus wanted nothing more than to raise his hands and throttle it. 

"Ah, good, good, you're here," said Dumbledore as he entered the room through a door behind his desk which Severus knew lad to his bedchamber. Severus made a non-committal noise in his throat. "And by the way, I would prefer it if you didn't strangle Fawkes, I'm rather fond of him," Albus continued as he sat behind his desk, motioned for Snape to take a seat in front of him, and gently petted Fawkes. Severus sat, his mouth hanging open in exasperation.

"Albus, must you read my mind at every opportunity?" Albus smiled benignly back at him, rather like a grandfather surveying his favourite grandson.

"I do apologise. May I offer you a lemon drop?"

"No," said Severus shortly. Albus looked at him in amusement for a moment.

"Fair enough. Now, I expect you are wondering why I called you here, are you not?" Severus nodded mutely as Dumbledore summoned a pot of tea out of thin air, simply by snapping his fingers. As he pored, he spoke again. "Well, firstly, I would like to clarify one thing. Are you still planning on returning home shortly?" Snape nodded again. "Excellent. Now, I have a favour to ask of you." Sighing inwardly, Severus waved hi hand irritably, motioning for Albus to continue. "As I am sure you are well aware, Voldemort is still a very real threat to Miss Granger, meaning she would be at great risk if she were to remain at Hogwarts. Do you agree?" Knowing full well what was coming, Severus nodded glumly; his lips seemed to be super glued together. "Good. Therefore, as the only teacher left to be returning home for the vacation, I feel I must ask you if you can take Miss Granger into your care for the rest of the holidays." Severus rose violently from his chair, his face contorted. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound came out, there was a sharp rap on the door. 

"Do come in, Miss Granger!"

********************

Hermione anxiously opened the door, and peered around it. The sight which met her eyes did nothing to settle her rapidly increasing nerves. Dumbledore was sat behind his magnificent desk, his fingers steepled in front of him. He was smiling slightly, and his eyes twinkled happily. It was more the imposing figure of Severus Snape stood in the room that disconcerted her. Her expression slipped into a grimace as she recalled how he had treated her at breakfast.

He had been standing with his back to her, but when she had entered the room, Snape had spun on his heel to face her, his long black robes flapping around his legs. On his face was a scowl, and Hermione could easily see the deep lines etched on his features.

*No doubt form being subjected to Crutiatious on a regular basis,* she thought. *That and having to teach pupils like Neville Longbottom.*

As he caught her gaze, his eyes flashed maliciously, but she felt captured by their dark depths. She shut the door with a soft click, their eyes still locked. He abruptly looked away, leaving her feeling cold after the surprising warmth of those glittering black pools. Pushing those unwanted feelings down, Hermione walked into the room and stood next to Snape. She felt his eyes upon her and suddenly felt nervous, as if seeking his approval. Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke.

"Do take a seat Miss Granger," he said kindly, gesturing vaguely at the two wing-backed chairs before him. Hermione sat politely in the chair Snape had just vacated. "You too Severus." Snape shot him a dirty look, but reluctantly sank into the other chair. "Now, Miss Granger, I believe there are some matters we must discuss." Hermione nodded, much in the same fashion as Severus had just those few minutes ago, and wondered why Snape was here.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore."

"I do not want to upset you, my dear, but I feel that this fact must be resolved. For unknown reasons, you are still a target for Voldemort, so I believe it would be very dangerous for you to remain at Hogwarts, as it is naturally the first place he will search." Dreading what was coming, Hermione gulped and blinked back the tears. "Unfortunately, most of the staff have already returned home, or are staying at Hogwarts for the next seven weeks, excluding one person." Hermione realised she was sat on the edge of her seat. "Miss Granger, you will be spending the summer with Professor Snape." Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. She then blushed a deep crimson when she remembered that the person in question was sat right next to her. She slowly turned and saw him looking at her coolly; all his earlier anger gone. Summoning up all her courage, Hermione took a deep breath.

"Th-Thank you, Professor," she stuttered, not quite able to meet his eyes. He gazed at her silently for a moment before shifting slightly and speaking in a low murmur.

"That is quite alright, Miss Granger," he almost whispered, looking uncomfortable. 

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore brightly, eliciting a glare from both people in front of him. This just made him smile wider. Both so stubborn, he thought. "Miss Granger, Severus will take you to your parents' house tomorrow morning to collect your belongings, then he will take you to his home. I believe you two will get on better than you expect."

The pair looked doubtful, but stood dutifully, knowing they were being dismissed. Once outside, Hermione relaxed a little.

"Miss Granger, I will escort you up to your room, I'm sure you would like some time alone before we leave tomorrow." She nodded at Severus and stepped onto the staircase, him close behind.

When they reached her door, Severus looked awkward for a moment, before fixing her frightened brown eyes with his deep black ones.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, I am so sorry," he said honestly. She looked at him in surprise.

"Wha-Why?" Snape stared at her incredulously. Surely she had not forgotten?

"I-I killed your mother," he said slowly and deliberately.

"No," she whispered, "you saved me." Severus again stared at her determined face tilted up to see his. He suddenly stepped forward, closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her slim body.

"Thank you," he croaked out harshly. She responded by entwining her arms around his neck, her fingers caressing the sensitive skin at the back of his neck, making him shiver. Slowly pulling back, Severus regarded her for moment. She was blushing slightly, her wavy curls framing her face. She looked, well, beautiful, he admitted to himself. Moving forward, he quickly placed a kiss upon her forehead, closing his eyes briefly, in an almost paternal gesture. As he retreated, she was staring in surprise at him, and before she knew what was happening, he had swept off down the corridor, his robes swishing menacingly.

A/N: Ok, quite proud of this chapter, I have to admit! Thank you so much for reading, and thanks for your comments.

**Calbee**, glad you are liking it. Snape knew she was in danger because he was at a dark revel, and Voldemort couldn't resist showing off about the fact that he had killed hermione Granger and her parents. Didn't I make that clear? Eh-oh! Sorry about that! And glad you liked chapter 6.

**Tracy**, well here it is, hope you enjoyed!

**Faye**, thank you for your very sweet email! And yes, you were so mean leaving it there, hope to see an update soon!

**Sk**, yeh, I know, to be honest when I read it back I kinda agreed with you! Still, never mind, greedy, hope you liked this chapter!

**Lady of Severus**, lol, I like 'when raven met cinnamon' too, I'm quite proud of it! Snape is such a sex god, and I totally agree with you about Alan Rickman- I've had a crush on him ever since I saw sense and sensibility! Glad u r enjoying it, not sure how many chapters, but there will be lots I know that much, and If people want, I have an idea for a sequel too.

**BBTgirl**, thanks for your kind comment, glad u like it.

**Goddessnmbl**, lol, thanks very much!


	8. Past Lives

Disclaimer: See chapter 6.

Author's Note: This is definitely the last chapter before they leave for Snape's home, so for those of you who are getting restless, please sit tight! (and enjoy, preferably!)

          Hermione had never felt so cold and alone in all her life. It was just seconds since Snape had left her alone outside her room, but it felt as if many lonely years had passed. She had felt so warm and safe situated in Snape's arms, her own coiled tightly around his neck. And that kiss. Even though she knew it was meant simply as a comforting gesture, his intimate touch had sent burning fire to every part of her. What did this mean? Her feelings were totally inexplicable. She had to see Dumbledore.

*******************

Hermione walked down the winding corridors, back towards Dumbledore's office. When she reached it, she hesitated for a second, before knocking politely on the door. When no answer came, she stepped back and looked around her to see if there was anywhere that Dumbledore could be. Feeling at a loss, she very slowly turned the handle on his door, and stuck her head around it. The room was entirely empty, even of Fawkes. Thinking the Headmaster would not mind if she waited for him in his office, she closed the door with a click. Hermione wandered slowly around the circular room, her mouth slightly open in amazement. The night before, and indeed that morning, she hadn't noticed anything about the room, but now her eyes felt as if they were popping out of her sockets. The room was beautiful – painted mostly in scarlet and gold; the Gryffindor colours she noted with amusement. She gazed up at the many paintings on the wall. Many of them were snoozing gently, except for one at the far end of the room that was snoring loudly and regularly. Hermione stifled a giggle as she passed one sleeping with rollers in, making him look extremely like Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione then stood before Professor Dumbledore's large, imposing desk, which was arranged quite neatly, but quills were scattered all over it, spoiling the effect. She was just about to take a seat in one of the comfy chairs, when something to the left of the desk caught her eye. It was a set of shelves holding the patched and ragged sorting hat, a glass case containing a magnificent silver sword, incrusted with rubies, and Godric Gryffindor etched on the handle. But what really caught her eye was what looked like a bowl of silver-white light. She stepped towards it, trying to identify what it was. A shallow basin stood there, with runes and strange symbols carved into the side. Hermione had never seen one of them before, but from her books she immediately knew exactly what it was. It was a pensieve, containing many of Dumbledore's memories.

Staring, mesmerised at the swirling cloudy white substance, hermione told herself to leave. But she was too intrigued to move. She bent her head closer to the surface, trying to determine if it was a gas or a liquid. Suddenly, when her face was merely inches from it, the clouds began to part, and she could clearly see a dark room containing just one unidentifiable figure. Very slowly, she lifted a finger to touch the shiny surface, and felt herself being thrown head first into the basin.

********************

When the world stopped spinning, Hermione found herself on the floor in Dumbledore's office. *What on earth just happened?* she thought. As she stood, she saw Dumbledore sat behind his desk, doing paperwork.

"Professor, I'm so sorry," Hermione said as she rushed forward. But he didn't even look up. "Pro-Professor?" she said again, slightly confused. Again, she received no response. In fact, as Dumbledore lifted his head to tiredly rub his sore eyes, Hermione saw that he looked a good ten years younger. *Of course,* she realised. *I must be in Dumbledore's memory!* 

Just as she thought this, both her and the past Dumbledore heard heavy thumping footsteps of somebody running towards his office. Hermione moved to the side of the room and gasped loudly as the door was flung open. Professor Snape burst into the room, his face contorted. He too looked younger, and the lines that were etched so deeply on his brow and round his eyes were fewer and gentler here. He was still very tall, but his fame was a little fuller, and his hair not as greasy. Hermione had to admit that if it weren't for the expression on his face, and the wildness in his eyes, he would actually look quite good.

"Severus!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, walking round his desk to stand before him. Hermione now noticed that Snape's usual black robes were ripped, and his left sleeve was pushed up to the elbow, revealing the dark mark on his forearm burning black.

"Albus," he almost cried. "Look!" He thrust his left forearm out to Dumbledore, and whilst most would flinch, he merely looked at Snape appraisingly. "Look what I am! What I've become!" He collapsed onto his knees in front of Dumbledore. "Please Albus, please help me, please forgive me!" At this point, Hermione was shocked to see her potions professor dissolve into angry, self-hating tears. Dumbledore crouched down beside him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My dear boy, I know, I know. And I forgive you, but only because I realise that was not you. This is you." Snape stared at him for a moment before muttering a rough, 

"Thank you."

"Quite alright. Now, Severus, do take a seat." They both sat down, and Albus steepled his fingers in front of him on the desk. "Severus, I must ask you, what do you intend to do?" Snape stared at the floor, but then raised his head.

"Well, Lord Voldemort still believes I am loyal to him," he said. Then he leant forward over the table. "Albus, I want to be your spy. I can do it I know I can. I owe you so much Albus, since my father died you have been like a dad to me. Now it is my turn to repay your kindness. Please Albus, I have to do this for the good of the whole world!"

Hermione barely had time to register the shocked look on Professor Dumbledore's face, before the room around her began to dissolve, and she felt herself being thrown back out of the pensieve.

********************

When she opened her eyes, Hermione was still in Dumbledore's office, but when she saw the Headmaster before her, smiling slightly, she realised she was back in the present time.

"Ah, Miss Granger, there you are! I was beginning to wonder when you would be back." 

"Professor Dumbledore! Sir! I'm so sorry," she started to say, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Hermione, curiosity is a very natural thing. Please take a seat." Hermione sat down in the same chair that Professor Snape had taken all those years ago. "Now," he continued as he sat down behind his claw-footed desk. "I must ask you, what did you see?" Hermione gulped and took a deep breath.

"I-I saw Professor Snape confess himself to you." Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, then reached for something on his desk.

"Pear drop, Miss Granger?" he inquired, taking one himself and holding the bowl out to her. She declined and after sucking thoughtfully for a moment, he continued. "Miss Granger, you have known about Professor Snape being a deatheater and my spy for two years now. However, I must ask you not to reveal to him what you have seen today." Hermione nodded, feeling a little confused. "You see, my dear, Professor Snape does not like to appear weak to anyone, and well, I'm sure you are intelligent enough to realise why he would not want you to speak to him about this."

"Yes, Professor, of course."

"Thank you Hermione. Now my child, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Erm, yes," hermione muttered feeling embarrassed. She could feel the heat and colour rising up her cheeks. She glanced up at Dumbledore who smiled encouragingly a her. "Well, since last night, I kind of, erm, that is to say, I have, er, being feeling things for Professor Snape, that, well, I've never felt before."

"Ah, I was slightly concerned that this might happen. You see, hermione, when one person saves another's life, those two people form an emotional bond." When he saw Hermione looking quite blank, he continued. "This is why you have been harbouring these feelings for Professor Snape." Hermione sat for a moment, taking in this information.

"So, does-does he have the same feelings?" she asked nervously, half afraid of the answer she might get. Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes serious.

"Yes," he answered. "I am almost certain that Professor Snape shares your feelings at this time." Hermione closed her eyes when she heard this and nodded her thanks to Dumbledore.

********************

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library, poring over books until her eyes ached. She did not see Professor Snape for the rest of the day, as he was not at lunch or dinner. Before she knew it, hermione was crawling into bed, her eyes and limbs crying out painfully. She was unconscious within minutes.

A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, but I admit I kinda nicked the pensieve bit from the goblet of fire, but I think it works well. In the next chapter they will leave for Snape's house and either in that chapter or the next, there will be a new, completely original character introduced! Thanks to all reviewers – I have 70 reviews, yey!

**Prof. Galadriel**, glad u like it, but please tell me my mistakes, come on, I can handle it! No seriously, I would like to know. Alan is totally gorge for his age, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Lady Of Severus**, god, so do I! Thanks for the review.

**Beth Ann**, thank you so much, I'm glad u like it, especially the snape killing her mum bit.

**Cherry 7-up**, I know, groovy isn't it, now I've got 70! I bloody hope I don't get more viruses as well lol! And you obviously have great taste!

**Darkfire**, lol, yeah I know, I do too! When I write hermione, I kind of imagine myself as her……..

**Severusgirl**, you will find out why hermione's parents were killed later, but initially they were simply killed to get them out of the way so she had to go to sev's! glad u like it, thanx for the review.

**Caleigh**, glad u like it, and don't worry, I will!

**Sk**, thanx for reviewing again. I know what you mean, there's something so sweet about it!

**H20-polo-player**, hiya, thanks for your many kind words, and amazingly enough I haven't actually even got any flames yet! Will try my hardest to remember to email you.

**Ladyofthewinter**, thank you soooo much! That was very sweet of you, please keep reviewing!

**Maddy**, lol, yeah that's clear from your stories! I dunno, maybe she should, but I think being hermione, she is sensible enough to see that he did it trying to save her.

**Calbee**, glad u get it now. It is quite funny actually, isn't it? Hmmm, I wonder how they will both react to their new situation?!

**Dark Knight**, many thanks for reviewing again, and your friends must be mad!

BTW guys, if you want to be emailed when I update, please tell me on your review and leave your email address. Many thanks again, please keep reviewing, it's coz of you guys that I keep writing!


	9. Bon Voyage

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, 6, whatever.

Author's Notes: this chapter took me ages to write so please enjoy it (and if you really don't please just pretend to, I'm too tired to deal with flames)

          Severus Snape kicked the twisted sheets away from his overheated body. He had been thrashing and fidgeting all night long; his dreams plagued by the horrors of his past. With a low groan he rolled out of bed, wearing just a pair of black boxer shorts. Even though there was still a sheen of perspire on his tall, lithe body, he shivered in the cool air as he walked to his bathroom. His chambers were situated in the same passageway as his Potions classroom, deep in the dungeons, behind a painting of a lonely countryside hill. He stopped abruptly when he remembered what he had to do today. Stood in his green and white tiled bathroom, Snape pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, and then stripped off his boxers and stepped into a freezing cold shower. Shuddering, he picked up a bar of soap and began scrubbing fiercely at his pale skin.

When he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and rubbed himself dry, before walking back into his bedroom completely naked. He quickly dressed in black trousers, a high-necked white shirt, his usual black robes and a pair of shiny black boots. He walked out into his living room, and then removed the wards guarding his chambers and left, not forgetting to replace them after him. Stalking up the corridors and staircases, which led back to the main school, he walked straight into a small figure, which had the wind knocked out of them, and let out a small gasp. Severus grabbed them roughly around the shoulders to prevent them from falling, and immediately recognised the hazel eyes that stared fearfully into his.

"Miss Granger! You stupid girl! What on earth are you doing down here? You should be at breakfast!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Professor, I was looking for you, I wanted to know when we are leaving." Snape started walking along the corridor, and Hermione had almost to run to keep up with his long strides.

"We will leave straight after breakfast, if that is acceptable with you." He looked down at her, awaiting her answer. Despite being quite tall for her age, her head only came up to just above his shoulder.

"Of course, Sir, that's fine." For reasons unknown even to himself, Severus flinched at the address. She tilted her head to him and gave him a small smile, which he returned stiffly.

"Miss Granger, there is one small fact that the headmaster has neglected to tell you." Snape continued as they reached the entrance hall and stopped by the main doors. "We are returning to my house later today, but there will also be someone else there throughout your stay." He took a deep breath as he felt the uncommon blush starting in his cheeks. "My Mother will also be staying with us." Severus bowed his head, trying in vain to hide his embarrassment. Hermione, however, was too preoccupied with her own embarrassment to even notice his.

"O-Oh." She stuttered. "Professor?" He raised his head his face expressionless, but his obsidian eyes showing the concern he felt for the young woman. "Will she be cross that I'm there?" The look on Hermione's face made her seem so young and defenceless, even though it would be her eighteenth birthday in a couple of months. It made his heart of steel melt. Brushing a stray ringlet of hair away from her eyes, he spoke.

"No. As soon as she sets eyes on you, she will love you." Hermione smiled outright at this and slipped from his gaze into the Great Hall.

********************

After breakfast, Hermione, Snape and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood in the entrance hall.

"Well, goodbye, my dear, take care of yourself," Minerva said, clasping her student in an affectionate hug. "You will be safe with Professor Snape." As she released her, Dumbledore clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, have a wonderful summer, and do try not to worry too much. I will see you in seven weeks," he said. "You too Severus." In return, Severus jerked his head irritably, but gently pulled Hermione by the arm. He levitated his suitcase beside him and banged open the doors. They exited Hogwarts and the pair walked across the lawns to leave the school grounds through the heavy wrought iron gates. Once outside them, Snape turned to Hermione.

"We have to apparate to your home now," he said, and lowered his arm to feel for her hand. "Keep hold of me." Hermione stepped close into Snape and wrapped her other arm around his waist. He stood for a moment, shocked, before putting his hand on her shoulder. As they disappeared with a 'pop', Hermione rested her head on his chest, his heart thumping furiously.

When Snape and hermione appeared again in the Granger's sitting room, Hermione opened her eyes to a scene of total devastation. Her family living room, which had once been decorated blue with a pink flower detail, was now in complete ruin. There were large, gaping holes in the wall, with the pretty wallpaper ripped and hanging off the wall. The pine coffee table was smashed to smithereens, and the couch and chairs had been overturned and trashed; the soft, deluxe blue covers had been easily slashed with a knife or some other sharp, pointed weapon. Hermione walked around the room, and tentatively reached out to touch a photograph of her parents in a splintered and cracked frame. As the tears filled her eyes again, she was half aware of Snape coming and standing behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder firmly, his face grim, in an action which dragged her back to the world of the living. Hermione turned around, knowing she had to be strong – she couldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction of ruining her entire life. 

"Professor? Would you – would you please help me?" she asked as if she sincerely doubted that he would agree. However he nodded, and followed her up the stairs.

Hermione's bedroom was also painted blue, but a darker, more intense shade than downstairs. The border going around the top of the paintwork had a design of yellow suns, stars and moons, the same as her curtains, duvet and the rug on the floor.

"If you could just get my clothes from the wardrobe and drawers, Professor," Hermione instructed. Again, Severus nodded and summoned a small suitcase. He opened the pine door of the wardrobe, and started pulling out items on wooden hangers. Most of the clothes were jeans and tops, although there were a few dresses and skirts that Severus uncharacteristically thought would look quite pretty on her. He wondered what to take, and in the end just put everything in, thinking she could sort it out later. Whilst he did this, Hermione moved around her room, picking up her favourite items or those that held the most sentimental value. In this, she included her cd played and best cds, and her treasured childhood teddy bear; Paws. When Severus had finished packing everything into her magically expanded suitcase, he picked it up as if it were as light as a feather, and led her downstairs.

"Ready, Miss Granger?" he asked her, not wanting to upset her.

"Yes," she murmured. "Goodbye, home." The sorrow in her voice made even Snape's normally harsh character want to comfort her. Instead, he held her by the shoulders and apparated.

**********************

Hermione decided that apparating made her queasy. When they had arrived with a 'pop' at their destination, she still had her eyes scrunched shut. She apprehensively cracked open one eyelid, closely followed by the other. Snape's hands had dropped from her shoulders and he had moved to stand by her side, suitcases still floating nearby, to reveal a large country mansion set at the top of a hill. With a small, quaint village miles below. Hermione opened her mouth, enable to hide her surprise. The house itself was a grey, gothic style mansion, even complete with the odd sprinkling of gargoyles. Ivy covered the ancient building, softening its sharp appearance.

"Welcome to my humble home, Miss Granger," Snape said, and Hermione could not miss the unmistakeable irony and sarcasm in his voice. He then stooped and easily lifted the two heavy suitcases and marched up the gravel frontage towards the magnificent oak door, with Hermione scuttling along behind, almost tripping over her slightly too big robes. The door itself was traditional to the house style, with black iron bars, bolts and handle on the dark, stained wood. Snape, his hands full, kicked it open with a little more force than Hermione thought was nessercery, and guided her inside.

Although it had been bright sunshine outside, the main foyer of the manor was deserted and dark, despite the light flooding through the numerous windows; some stained in bright colours, creating rainbow patterns on the dark wood panelled floor. Snape put the suitcases down, and slammed the door shut with a thud that made Hermione jump, and flicked a switch on the wall which triggered the whole place to be bathed in man made light. Snape looked satisfied, and moved away, when suddenly, there was a large bang, which caused Hermione to shriek in shock, and they were plunged back into darkness.

"Damn!" Snape cursed. "That bloody fuse box again!" There was just enough light for Hermione to see the angry expression on his face. "I apologise, Miss Granger, I will be right back. Will you be okay?" 

"Of course, Professor, I'll just wait for you here." Snape nodded, not wanting to leave Hermione alone in her present state of mind, but knowing she was definitely sensible and strong enough.

*********************

Hermione watched Snape dash up the majestic staircase before her, running quickly and with ease. Squinting slightly in the sparse light, Hermione looked around her. She was stood in a very long room, with an abundance of furniture and many doors leading off it. On the walls, there were many paintings, both of people and landscapes. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if any of these concealed hidden rooms and passageways. Looking above her, there was a large and elaborate chandelier, which sparkled prettily in the natural light. The large, wide staircase that she had just watched Snape go up just minutes beforehand was also dark stained (black almost) wooden panels, but there was a rich, red carpet going up the centre of each stair, which matched the luxurious wallpaper on the walls. After about fifteen steps, there was a carpeted landing, where the stairs then veered off in two directions; one to the left, and the other to the right. Hermione wondered in awe how on earth she would remember where anything was in this house!

She then left the deep blue rug by the door, which she had been standing on, and started walking down the lengthy room to her right. As she stopped to admire a painting of a very beautiful woman, something stood in the crack of a semi-opened door that caught her attention. When the creature realised it had been spotted, it shied away into the room behind the door.

"It's ok, you can come out, I won't hurt you." Hermione whispered softly until the little creature reappeared completely. She realised immediately that it was a house elf – the long, flopping ears and over sized nose assured her of that fact, although she couldn't tell what sex. What was strange though, was that the house elf was wearing clothes. True, these consisted of a man's shirt, which was rolled up at the sleeves about five times and still hung over her hands, and a pair of disgustingly dirty pair of socks, but they were clothes alright. Hermione knew full well that house elves were freed as soon as they were given clothes. However, she decided not to ask or ponder over it now. "Hello," she said softly. "What's your name?"

"Cosy," came the nervous reply. Even with her naturally kind disposition, Hermione had to stifle a snort.

*Cosy?* she thought. *What sort of name is that? Even for a house elf!* Pushing these thoughts down, and thinking instead that she had never thought of Snape as the sort of person to enslave house elves to tend to his every whim, Hermione held out her hand to the elf, which she decided was a girl. 

"How do you do, Cosy?" she said kindly, gently shaking the shy elf's tiny hand. The elf then gave her a very small, nervous smile. There was suddenly another loud crash, and the lights flickered on. Blinking slightly from the sudden light, Hermione realised that the elf had slipped away and shut the door with a decisive click. Sighing softly, she stood, and walked back towards the suitcases, just in time to see Snape thundering down the stairs, wand in hand.

"COSY!" he yelled, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. The same door was flung open, and the little elf ran to her master shrieking.

"Master, master! You is home at last! I has been so worried!" she exclaimed as she wrapped herself around Snape's left leg. Snape looked a little uncomfortable about this, but patted Cosy's head quite affectionately before prizing her off his leg. He then knelt down so he was on her level.

"Cosy, has my mother arrived yet?" he questioned urgently. Cosy shook her head emphatically, making her ears flap.

"Owl arrived this afternoon, had message Mrs Snape would come tomorrow not today."

"Thank you. Cosy, this is Miss Hermione Granger. She will be staying with us for the duration of the summer holidays."

"Yes master, we have already met." Cosy then flashed Hermione a toothy grin. She was clearly a _lot_ less nervous around her master. Snape then raised one eyebrow, trying to hide his confusion with his famous sarcastic mask.

"Indeed? I will not ask," he said sardonically. "Cosy, would you please make up the bedroom down the hall from mine." She nodded enthusiastically at Snape and rushed off at top speed up the stairs to perform her task. "Miss Granger," Snape said, turning his full attention to her. "I will show your room and the rest of the house." With that, he lifted her suitcase, leaving his alone on the rug, and started up the stairs. Hermione followed close behind, gazing around her at the paintings on the walls, now she could she each one properly. Snape turned to the right at the small landing, neglected to tell her what was in the left wing of the house and continued up until they reached a long corridor with doors on either side. As they walked past, Snape informed her of what each door was. Bathroom, guest bedroom, his study, another bedroom, a small office used for storage. He also did not inform her of what one door was, but she guessed that it must be his bedroom. A bit further down the corridor, he stopped in front of a door to the left of the passage, and opened it, holding it so Hermione could enter first. Her breath caught in her throat.

It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in all her life. It was quite a small room, but it suited her needs perfectly. The room was painted a very pale pink, and the four-poster bed in front of the door was also decked out in the same shade. There was a mahogany chest of drawers, wardrobe and bedside table. To the right of the bed, there was an enormous window with a beautiful view out over the backgrounds of his house, which included a huge, ancient acorn tree. Beneath the window there was a dark pink cushioned window seat in the same wood as the furnishings. Down to the left of the room, Hermione spotted another door, which she thought, probably led to a en suite bathroom. Hermione turned to look at Professor Snape. She saw he had an almost indistinguishable smile on his face at her amazement.

"Professor, I don't know what to say! Thank you for giving me such a beautiful room!" Unintentionally, Snape's smile grew a little wider in the face of her appreciation.

"It's fine, Miss Granger. Now, I'm sure you've got things you want to do, so I'll leave you to settle in." Hermione smiled her thanks, and Snape walked into the room and put her suitcase down by the bed. As he left the room, Snape turned, and flashed her a self-conscious smile, before replacing it with the cold, hard expression Hermione knew so well.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I out enough description in it for you! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I have been feeling ill all the week, and last night I pretty much went to bed when I got home. I was also a lot more tired than I usually am, coz I had a rehearsal for the school play, The Taming Of The Shrew (to anyone who cares, I'm Bianca. Does that mean anything to anyone?!). BTW, anyone know when Snape's birthday is? Also, could someone please tell me how you set up author alert, coz I wanna but I don't know how to do it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and remember, the more you review, the more I'll write!

Oh yeah, to anyone in the uk, who didn't have half term this week, just a couple more days! Yey! I should hopefully get time to write quite a lot next week, but I don't know if I'll be able to post coz I might have to go to London. Will try to get at least one more post up before Saturday. See y'all soon, hope you liked this chapter, and please review!

**Ladyofseverus**, as soon as I get my author alert going I will add you to the list. Any idea how you do it?

**Darkfire**, well, I hope this provided you with a good enough description of snape's house! Thanks for reviewing again, glad u like my writing *blushes*

**Severusgirl**, glad you liked the pensieve, I wasn't too sure about it myself. Many thanks

**ProfessorGaladriel**, ok, cheers, glad you like the story and will continue to read.

**Phoenix Wing Star**, no you're right, ss/hg is addicting! Thanks for the review

**Serpentina**, thanks for your very nice email, please update FTDO soon!

**Tracy**, yey, thanks!

**Cherry 7-up**, yay for me, lol! Except I haven't updated in a bit….oops, soz. Glad u like it hun!

**History17**, many thanks for your review and comments. No need to worry, their relationship will not move fast, there will be a lot of tension before that! Glad u r enjoying it anyway!

**Kimnlei**, glad u like it, spesh the kiss.

**Ladyofthewinter**, glad you liked the chapter and the pensieve bit, and you didn't find it too confusing! Many thanks for all your reviews, it means a lot.

**H20-polo-player**, lol! Thanks, I will be sure to let you know if I get any flames! Many thanks for reviewing! So am I right in thinking you like my writing?

**Marisa Raven**, thanx for the review, hope u liked this chappie.

Again, many thanks to all reviewers – you guys are why I write! Hugs and smoochies, loz xxxxxxxx


	10. Settling In

Disclaimer: All characters excepting cosy and Snipe's mum belong to j.k.rowling. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Author's Notes: Wasssssssssssssup everybody! To anyone on half term next week, HAPPY HOLS! By the way, it's LESS THAN 8 WEEKS TIL CHRISTMAS! WHOOOOOO!

Has anyone seen the advert for a Gywneth Paltrow film called 'Possession'? I went to the cinema to see 'Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood' last night, and I saw the advert 4 it. It looks well good and coz it was filmed here, the premiere is in my hometown! Groovy eh? And also, there is a guy in it who looks so much like a younger version of Alan Rickman it's amazing! Anyway, on with the story!

          After Professor Snape left the room, Hermione turned round and breathed a sigh of exhaustion and barely concealed excitement. She quickly ran to the end of the room and opened the door. She had been right – it was an en suite bathroom decorated in clean blue and white tiles. There was a huge bathtub at one end, almost big enough to be a Jacuzzi, and on closer inspection she discovered it had almost as many bubble bath selections as the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts. In the same sparkling white, there was also a toilet and basin, as well as many soft, fluffy blue towels in the exact shade of the tiles. Above the basin there was a large framed mirror, which Hermione glanced quickly into. She was horrified with what she saw; her skin was deathly pale, but she had dark shadows cast under her lifeless eyes. Even though she had only washed it the day before, her hair hung lank over her shoulders. Shuddering at her unfamiliar appearance, Hermione moved from the bathroom, making a firm decision to have a bath in a while. 

Stepping back into her room, Hermione admired its beauty yet again. Then, moving to her suitcase, she heaved it onto the bed and flicked open the switches. She then stared for a moment at the mess that met her eyes. Clothes had just been dropped in, not even folded, and all her other possessions had been dropped on top. *Of course,* she thought. *Snape* Only a man could do this much damage, she decided as she pulled out a wrinkled and creased yellow t-shirt. Sighing softly, she got everything out of the suitcase until it was empty, and shoved it under the bed. Dumping her clothes on the bed, she muttered a smoothing charm on each item as she held it up and carefully put it away in either the wardrobe or the chest of drawers. She decided that she would not speak to Professor Snape about it, as, after all, he was a male of the species and he had been trying to help. She then turned back to the bed and reached out to retrieve her cd player. It was lucky that Hermione had charmed her cd played to work on magic, because there seemed not to be any electricity in the house apart from the lighting; which she suspected Snape had fixed with magic. She couldn't quite imagine her reputable Potions Professor twiddling around with red and black wires in a fuse box. 

Grabbing the rest of her cds, Hermione put on her favourite new cd by Avril Lavigne. She turned the volume right up and flopped back onto her bed as 'I don't give a damn' thumped out in the room. Listening to the lyrics made her feel angry and frustrated, but also more alone than ever before. 

'Every time you go away

It actually kinda makes my day,

Every time you leave you slam the door.

You pick your words so carefully,

Hate to think you're hurting me,

You leave me laughing on the floor, coz,

I don't give a damn,

I don't give a damn,

What you say about that?

You know I don't give a damn,

I don't give a damn, 

What you say about that?'

These feelings intensified as she crunched up her eyes in am attempt to hold back the flood of tears that pricked at the back of her irises. Opening her eyes to let the wetness from her very soul pour from her, she rolled onto her side to stare out of the window. The sun, which had been so bright earlier, had disappeared behind thick, heavy, black, menacing clouds. Suddenly there was a crack like a whip and the sky was lit up in a flash of blinding yellow light. Large, heavy raindrops began to fall from the sky like pellets from an invisible army in the heavens.

A thunderstorm in the middle of summer. As the tears began to dry up, Hermione knew her parents would not want her to mourn them forever – they would want her to get on with and enjoy her life. Exhaling softly, Hermione stood, and walked across the room, deciding now was the perfect time for that bath she had promised herself.

********************

          Severus walked quickly down the staircase, looking harsh in his black robes against the soft setting of his entrance hall. Glancing up at an impressive Grandfather clock, he realised how quickly the day had passed. It was now 5 o'clock, and neither of them had eaten since breakfast many hours ago. In fact, all he had had was his usual cup of black coffee, and he was sure that all Hermione had eaten was a piece of toast with marmite on and a glass of pumpkin juice. He made a mental note to go and ask her if she wanted something to eat after she had had some time alone in her room. He also made a note to make sure that she ate well and healthily during her stay here. For one thing, he did not want to be accused of starving her when they went back to Hogwarts, but he also felt a strange concern for her.

He was about to turn right at the bottom of the stairs, when he spotted a yellowed parchment letter on the hall table. The author had used a scratchy quill in a black scrawl that he recognised all too well. He guessed immediately that it was the letter from his mother that Cosy had spoken of, and so he picked it up and ripped it open quickly. Sure enough, it read:

_To My Dear Severus,_

_                             I apologise dearest, but my visit to you this summer will have to be postponed for a day as something has come up at home which will detain me for a day longer than planned. I hope you and Cosy are well my son; I will see you tomorrow afternoon promptly, all being well._

_                                                          All my love, _

                                                                   Mother xxx 

Severus crumpled up the envelope and threw it into a waste paper bin, and shoved the letter roughly into one of the deep pockets of his thick outer robe. With that, he stormed off in the direction he had formerly been headed in. Stopping in front of one of the many wooden panelled doors, he pushed his robes aside and dug his hand into the pocket of his black trousers. He frowned until he found what he was looking for. He drew out a small, golden key, which he quickly fitted into the lock in the door and twisted fiercely, eliciting a sharp click. The door swung open to reveal a long, steep downward sloping staircase. It led deep under the mansion to the dungeons, where Snape hid his Potions lab. The cold hit him as he slammed the door shut behind him. He pulled out his wand from the pocket closest to his chest and held it in his wand hand, in his case, his right. Severus held his wand in front of him and muttered,

"Lumos." Either side of him, the walls were almost scraping his shoulders as the passageway was so thin, and the uneven stone steps and walls became increasingly slippy, wet and grungy.  He walked down and down the winding corridors and staircases, the air getting colder by the second. An icy breeze whipped at him, biting at the bare skin of his face, neck and hands. But he didn't mind the cold; in fact he quite liked it. It blocked out the pain in the very depths of his heart, and it was harder for his mind to wander to his disgusting past in the freezing cold. You had to keep your mind focused on one objective. The dungeons suited him, and he belonged there. He always had, and doubtlessly he always would. 

Despite the lengthy walk, Severus reached his laboratory within minutes. As he entered the room, he muttered "Incendio," at the fireplace, and then the many oil lamps and candles, which surrounded the room. He did not do this for the warmth, simply the light: as the muggle lighting system did not reach this far underground. However, that would all change if his latest experiment went to plan. But today, even the cold seemed to be effecting him more than usual. He stood in the middle of the room, his eyes piercing round the room. This was his first proper visit back here in a year although he had been here for some weekends throughout the school year, and the dreadful mess he had left his lab in had remained. During his last visit about four months ago, he had had to make a deadly potion for Voldemort. It was called 'Memorias Libertius' and it required extreme skill and precision in Potions making. It would cause unbelievable pain and eventually kill the drinker after just one drop. After he had taken it to Voldemort, he had been ridden with shame, guilt, but over most, self-hate and disgust, so he had taken it out on his lab, the place that he probably was happiest, and smashed it to pieces. At the time, Cosy had heard the noise even up in the house, and had immediately offered to clean up for him. He wouldn't hear of it not only because no one was allowed in his lab, because he was so ashamed of the things he did there, but also because it was he mess that he had created, so someone else should not clear it up. 

Looking around him now, he only just realised the extent of the damage he had done. Some of his most prized Potions possessions had been damaged beyond recognition, and déjà vu hit him as he bent to pick up the shards of a broken glass jar. Although Severus had never been in favour of waving a wand to solve your problems, he was too tired and confused to sort this one out himself, so he murmured a tidying spell. He sank appreciatively into his desk chair and watched thankfully as his magic performed its job.

Turning to his desk, Severus surveyed the wreckage of his Potions Laboratory. The dark coloured wooden coat stand next to the door had been knocked to the floor, and his spare robes and cloaks were in a crumpled heap on the floor. At the opposite end of the room to his desk, there was a long lab bench, which stretched right across the room. The right end had two fire hearths underneath the caldron-sized holes in the work desk. The caldrons themselves had rolled onto the floor, and the larger of the two had a long crack down one side. The rest of the desk had smashed shards of broken glass vials, test tubes, bottles and jars. Ingredients had fallen from the cramped shelves above the bench, and brightly coloured liquids had dried on the wood, leaving stains. Beneath the bench, there were other caldrons in smaller sizes than his main two, and most of them contained Potions equipment, parchment, and a few odds and ends that he hadn't known where to put. To his right, facing the door, there was a large fireplace, which currently contained a roaring fire. The flames licked at the chunks of wood rapidly turning to ash. Closer to his desk which was at the far end of the room, on both sides, there were large, towering wooden bookcases heaving with the weight of hundreds of Potions books, texts and articles. During his rampage that had caused this mess, even in his foul temper and self-loathing, he had not been able to touch the books. He remembered how his fingers had been itching to grab them and rip them to tatters, but he knew if he regretted nothing else, he would regret that. Even in his childhood and teen years, he had prized his books over any other possession, and Severus knew that would never change. 

Severus dropped his head down to then to look appraisingly at his huge oak desk before him. Parchment, quills and magazine articles from those such as 'Potions World', or 'Potions Masters of today'. He had knocked over inkwells, and he could clearly see red, blue and black ink stains that had seeped deep into the wood. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his long, fine-boned fingers, enable to look at the mess he had created any longer. He had had his whole body leant over the desk, but now he felt exhausted, and so collapsed back into the leather and wood chair. He brought his elbow up to rest on the armrest of the chair, and put his head in his hand.

He sat there like that for a moment, before he realised that he was thinking about Hermione. He other hand clenched into a fist as he thought of what he had done. How could he have been so stupid? He should have waited, and lured the deatheater away, but he had reacted in the only way he thought possible when he saw Hermione in danger. He had killed her mother, but 'saved' her. And yet, she did not hate him. Severus decided that she must still be in shock. But, was she? It was true; he had to admit to himself, that his feelings had changed towards her since that night. He no longer thought of her as the Gryffindor know-it-all from his Potions class any longer, in fact, he no longer thought of her as a Gryffindor at all, despite the fact that she had clearly shown such Gryffindor bravery and skill in a situation of peril. No, he now could not help but think of her as he saw her, as a beautiful, intelligent young woman, who had taken over his mind and captured his heart. 

*No!* he thought as he jerked his head up. *She has not taken my heart! Nor my mind! I do not have any feelings for this woman!* But even as he thought it, Severus knew he was kidding himself. That night, in Dumbledore's office, it had felt so right to have her in his arms, and when she had buried her head in his chest and shoulder, all he had wanted to do was to hold her and comfort her, and not let anyone ever hurt her or upset her again. 

Snape realised that this is what Dumbledore had been looking so happy about! The old man had tried his best to conceal his excitement with serious expressions and words, but his eyes had betrayed him. He had known what was happening and if it was what Snape thought it was, Hermione was also experiencing these feelings. Severus knew that these feelings were not real, more an illusion, as they always were in 'emotional bonds'. 

Suddenly, he pushed back from the table and stood, the chair just catching itself before falling to the floor with a clatter. When his thoughts had been on the young woman upstairs, his forbidding expression had quickly softened, and dissolved into a neutral expression. Now, he quickly replaced it with his customary scowl. Hermione could not find out about this, it would be all the better if the unwanted feelings in both of them just disappeared in time, he convinced himself. He would treat her with respect and he would be nice to her, after all she had just lost her parents.

*Because of you,* he thought, enable to resist one last dig at himself. Leaving his magic to weave its work on his lab, he left, slamming the door, causing a echo down the deserted corridor. Severus stormed back up towards the house, where he would have to face Hermione.

********************

Hermione leant her head back against the end of the bathtub. She was in a sweet-smelling, luxurious heaven. She had filled the huge bath with almost scalding hot water and chosen a lavender bubble bath selection. It soothed her tired and aching muscles and helped to clear her head, and the aromatherapy smell banished the pains in her face, which had felt as if they had made themselves permanent. Lying back in bliss, with her eyes closed, Hermione's mind began to wander. After a moment, she realised with shock that her mind had unintentionally settled on Professor Snape. She wondered where he was now, and what he was doing. It seemed that he had changed so much, so subtly over just a few days ago. If someone had told Hermione a week beforehand that she was to spend the summer with her dreaded Potions Master, she probably would have screamed and tried to top herself. But now, Hermione knew she had no one, and realised that she felt comfortable and happy here already. Ever since that night when he had saved her, she had felt so warm and so cherished in his presence that, wrapped in his arms, she had never wanted to leave. 

*But he killed your mother,* her mind seemed to taunt at her. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, and wondered why she did not blame him for this. It could of course be because of that 'emotional bond' she reasoned, but Hermione felt sure that this was more than that. She felt so confused, her life seemed to be a mess and also be perfect all at the same time. She decided she had had long enough in the water. 

Hermione hauled her body out of the soapy water and wrapped a cosy, warm towel around her body. She automatically cast a drying charm over her body, excepting her hair as it made it go fuzzy. She walked back through to the bedroom, and stopped in front of a full-length mirror in the corner of the room. She took a deep breath and dropped the towel. Hermione gazed at her reflection. She had a nice, womanly figure; a thin waist, and quite large hips, which sloped gently into perfectly shaped thighs and calves. Her breasts were quite large also, and creamy peach coloured. She had a pretty face; soft features with light pink lips, hazel eyes and a light scattering of freckles over her nose and cheekbones. Her still-wet hair hung in twists about her shoulders, framing her face in light curls and waves.

She was still regarding herself carefully, wondering whether she should be satisfied with it or not, when there was a sharp rap on the door.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you think there is enough description. Snape's mother will arrive in the next chapter, and I will try to make it quite funny. Not really sure when it will be up, but I'm not going to London after all, so maybe by Sunday. Please keep reviewing, and thank you so much everybody, I have nearly 100 reviews!

Many thanks to all reviewers, please review this chapter!

**Serpentina**, glad u like the description and cosy! Thanks for your email btw.

**Wolf**, lol! I haven't seen that film! Please try to remember what it's called!

**Kaira**, I have rectified that, if u see any more please don't hesitate to let me know.

Thanks also to, **Jamie**, **Marisa Raven**, **LadyofSeverus**, **Misscrystialix**, **Barbi bee**, **Professorgaladriel**, **H2)-polo-player**, **Jenthewriter** (I will when I get the time!) and **Marieblack** (I know, I say it all the time!) and to anyone else I've missed. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!


	11. Dinner And An Arrival

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Author's Note: Hi guys just want to express my deep sympathies on account of Richard Harris' very sad passing away. In the upcoming films, Dumbledore will never be the same again.

On a lighter note, many thanks to all reviewers, it means a lot to me that you guys have helped me get over 100 reviews! Please keep it up! 

VERY IMPORTANT – a couple of people have been wondering (understandably) about the fact that Hermione has been using magic during the holidays. I completely forgot about this when I was writing it, so please excuse me. To solve the problem I have decided that as Hermione is in her 6th year, she can be a prefect, and prefects can use magic whenever they want. I hope this is an acceptable theory, but I had to think of something, as she needs to be able to use magic for the rest of the story. 

VERY IMPORTANT 2 – Hermione is not mad with Snape about him killing her parents because of the 'bond' they have formed. Please bear with me; things such as this will start to be unravelled in the next few chapters.

VERY IMPORTANT 3 (LAST ONE!) – I apologise to everyone who feels I put too much description into my story; this is simply because I like to know everything about a setting when I read a story, so I do it automatically when I am writing. Does everyone think I describe too much, or do some people like it? Please tell me.

I would also like to take this opportunity to apologise for the grammatical and spelling errors I make. I know they are inexcusable really. If you spot any please inform me of exactly what they are. I have gone back and altered all mistakes in past chapters, so they should be ok now.

Jerked from her state of self-assessment, Hermione started at the sharp knock on her door, which penetrated the enclosing silence. Cursing under her breath, Hermione quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. 

"Come in," she called nervously, holding the towel firmly in place. The door was pushed open, and there in the doorway stood Severus Snape. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her, but he quickly regained his composure, although he couldn't stop the slight blush creeping up his pale cheeks. Severus cleared his throat; unable to stop his gaze wondering up her long, tanned, well defined legs. Pulling himself together, he flicked his gaze up to her face, which was flushed prettily from embarrassment. 

"Miss Granger, I hope you have found everything satisfactory?" he asked, sounding hilariously like a hotel manager. She nodded her head shyly. "Excellent. It is getting quite late, and I was wondering if you would like anything to eat." Hermione had not felt hungry – her mind had been too preoccupied, but now it seemed that her stomach was protesting painfully about its lack of substance. She nodded again, gratefully. "Well then, Miss Granger, please meet me downstairs in twenty minutes." Severus finished as he began backing out of the room.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, and just before he shut the door with a soft click, Hermione thought she glimpsed the smallest of smiles playing around his lips.

*********************

Twenty minutes later, Severus stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Hermione, leaning casually against one of the banisters. He had changed out of his Hogwarts teaching robes, and he now wore a simple black cotton shirt with his usual loose black trousers and highly polished boots. Severus had been deeply immersed in his thoughts, but the light creak of a stair caught his attention. He looked up to see Hermione descending the stairs. She was wearing muggle clothes – a loose pair of bootleg jeans, a tight purple T-shirt and pink and silver trainers sporting a 'Sketchers' label. Her hair had almost dried, and it hung in wavy ringlets about her shoulders, her wispy fringe falling into her eyes. Hermione had now reached the last few steps of the staircase, and she looked in shock at her Professor. It seemed strange to see him out of his robes, but then, she realised he must be thinking the same of her as she took in his expression. Severus quickly plastered a scowl on his face.

"Miss Granger," he greeted her in icy, clipped tones. 

"Good evening, Professor," she replied more confidently than she felt. He shot her a sideways glance at that. Almost unwillingly, her eyes met his with passionate intensity, and he sped off down the corridor to the left. He led her straight through a door at the end of the room into a small dining room. It was painted in deep burgundy, and the table in the centre of the room, which could only seat six people at most, was set for two. Snape motioned for her to sit down, and she found herself sat opposite him across the table. He looked uncomfortable, and would not meet her eyes.

*God, she looks beautiful,* he thought. *Stop it Severus! She is your student for Christ's sake!* At this point, he risked a look at her, and found her eyes still on him, so he again lowered his eyes. He wasn't used to these feelings, and his unbuttoned collar felt as though it were restricting his breathing. He squirmed uncomfortably in his padded seat, but was at that point rescued as Cosy burst through a door in the corner of the room carrying two plates crammed full of food.

"Thank you, Cosy," he said gently as she beamed fondly up at him. She had made one of the few meals he actually enjoyed – roast beef with all the trimmings. He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat, as Hermione did the same. They both ate ravenously for a few minutes, but then their eating pace slowed, leaving more room for conversation.

"You have a beautiful house, Professor," Hermione ventured. Snape looked confused for a second, as if he didn't know what a compliment was, before giving her a sardonic smile.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said. "I have lived here all my life, although I do not spend much time here anymore," he continued earnestly. "My father died when I was young, and the house was left to me in his will. When I took up my teaching job at Hogwarts, my mother moved to the city, although she still visits me when I am here in the summer. If you would like, I will show you the rest of the house after dinner." She nodded enthusiastically, and they resumed a steady eating pace for a few minutes. Hermione bit her lip nervously as she looked over to her Professor's bent head. She reached for her glass of orange juice, took a gulp and decided just to ask him.

"Professor?" she questioned tentatively. His head shot up, and after swallowing his mouthful he quirked one eyebrow; telling her to continue. "I hope you don't think me rude, Professor, but, why – why does electricity work in your house? I didn't think it could work where there was a lot of magic!" Snape put down his knife and fork and sat back in his chair.

"Ah," he said with a small chuckle that sent a shiver through Hermione. "I was wondering when you would mention that. I had begun to think you hadn't noticed." He smirked at the surprised look on her delicate features. "You see, Miss Granger, before I was born, my parents bought this house from muggles. They had, of course, got electricity in the house, but my father, being very anti-muggle, had it disconnected. However, I have always found natural light and that of candles and charms unsatisfactory and a lot of hassle, so, when my father passed away and the house became mine, I tried to get it working again." He paused at this point to pick up his glass of red wine, and took a long gulp. "Unfortunately, the electrics were too old and disused to work again, so I begun developing some potions. I have found one, which if applied monthly to the fuse box will keep the lighting going. However, I am still in the testing process, and it needs to be refined before it will work properly, as you experienced earlier." Hermione sat, staring in awe at her Professor before she found her voice again.

"Sir – that's amazing!" she exclaimed. He exhaled dismissively, but she continued. "And you discovered it all by yourself?"

"Indeed I did, Miss Granger," he said sarcastically. She was still looking at him as if she had never seen a male of the species before, and it made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to female attention; of any sort. Cosy then re-entered the room to take away their empty plates. As he looked up, Severus noticed Hermione looking at Cosy a little curiously. When she had left the room, he spoke. "I suppose you are wondering why Cosy is wearing clothes, Miss Granger." She looked a little guilty, and merely nodded her head. "After my mother moved out, I felt I had no need for a house elf as I prefer to do tasks myself." He shrugged. "So I gave her clothes. But for a reason I cannot comprehend, Cosy did not want to leave, so in the end I allowed her to stay. Therefore, as she is not enslaved, she can wear clothes. And as for her name, I certainly did not choose it!" Hermione giggled and looked at her Professor in surprise. She had not expected such an honest and gentle confession from him. Severus saw her frowning at him, and raised his tick, black eyebrows. "It appears I am not so much the cold-hearted bastard you thought I was, Miss Granger." He let out a harsh, almost pained laugh as Hermione gaped at him. She had never expected him to use such language in front of a student! "Anyway, would you care to see the rest of the house, Miss Granger?"

Hermione seemed to have lost the use of her vocal chords, so she nodded again, and stood from the table. Out in the hall, he showed her what was behind most of the doors, although he ignored a few. He then led her upstairs to the left side of the house. Walking down the corridor, he quickened his pace and strode straight to a huge, impressive door with a large brass knocker at the end of the corridor. He flung the door open dramatically, and beckoned for Hermione to enter first. She walked through the doorway into a dark room. The blinds had all been pulled down over the windows, but there was suddenly a burst of bright light when Severus flicked on the light switch behind her. Hermione's mouth dropped open in pure astonishment as she gazed around her. She was stood in a large room, which had tall bookcases to the ceiling everywhere. They were crammed full of books, and each one had a slide along ladder to reach the top shelves. Hermione spun on her heel to grin broadly at the man stood behind her. 

"Professor – it's wonderful!" In the face of Hermione's clear appreciation, Snape let an almost inconceivable smile flicker across his tired and aching face.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You may come here whenever you please, but I must ask you to use conviction, Miss Granger. There are some very dangerous books in these shelves." She nodded solemnly, and Snape answered her unvoiced question. "I will leave you to explore, Miss Granger, but do not stay up too late, you have had a long day." Hermione felt surprised – was that compassion in that almost caring voice?

"No, I won't Professor," she replied. "Goodnight." He nodded briskly and shut the door behind him, leaving Hermione to become accustomed with his library.

********************

About two hours later, Hermione was sat up in bed reading 'Most Potente Potions', from the library, when there was another sharp knock on the door. 

"Come in," she called as she looked up from her book. Severus stood in the doorway and gave her an uneasy smile.

"I, erm, just came to wish you goodnight, Miss Granger," he said as he surveyed her. She was wearing a simple pair of cotton muggle pyjamas, and from where he stood it looked as though they has sheep on them. She had braided her long hair and pushed it behind her shoulder. She was reading 'Most Potente Potions' (from his library, he guessed) and was looking exasperated.

"Hermione," she snapped uncharacteristically. Snape looked at her in shock. "Please call me Hermione," she continued more softly. "I don't think I can stand seven weeks being called 'Miss Granger' everyday." She gave him a shy smile, which he returned.

"Oh, of course…..Hermione," he said slightly uncomfortably. "And, I suppose during the holiday, you may call me Severus, if that suits you." She grinned brightly at that. "Well, goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus," she replied and the door shut. Hermione sighed and leant over to turn the light out; too tired to read any longer. The room was plunged into darkness, and Hermione snuggled under the soft covers. She was asleep within minutes.

********************

The next morning, Hermione woke at eight am and got straight up. She had never approved of wasting the day in bed, and she suspected Severus shared her sentiments. So, she was unsurprised when she walked into the dining room a little later for breakfast and saw Severus already seated. He was sat back from the table, one ankle up on the opposite knee. He looked casual and relaxed in black trousers and a crisp white shirt. He was reading the 'Daily Prophet', and there was a steaming cup of black coffee on the table. When she entered he looked up and smiled grimly at her.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said softly, folding up his paper and sitting properly at the table.

"Good morning, Severus," she answered, sitting down at her place. On the table there was a jug of juice, a flask of coffee, a pot of tea and a small jug of milk. There was also a cereal box of 'Sugary Spiders'. Hermione looked at them dubiously. 

"I wasn't sure what you would want to eat, so Cosy put everything out. And, erm, I'm afraid as I don't eat breakfast that was all I had left from when my sister and her children visited. There is toast, if you would rather." Taking a deep breath, Hermione grabbed the box.

"No, these are fine, thank you Severus," she said as she poured a bowl. Severus watched her as she took a mouthful. Her face contorted as she bit down – they tasted like lumps of sugar, and thinking about it, they probably just about were. Severus actually laughed lightly at this point, unable to hide his amusement.

"Toast it is, then," he said, as Hermione started giggling. When they had both quietened and Cosy had brought Hermione a plate of toast, Severus spoke. "Hermione, my mother will be arriving later this morning, and there are a few things I think we should talk about." She nodded in return, finished spreading marmalade on her toast, and looked up expectantly at him. He cleared his throat, and continued. "My mother, well to put it lightly, she is a little overprotective, and, I'm afraid that when she hears what has happened to your parents, she will probably act like that towards you." Hermione was actually quite pleased about this, as she had been worried that Severus' mother might hate her. "I apologise now if that makes you uncomfortable," he said, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, Severus, honestly, it's fine," she assured him, but he still flinched slightly as she addressed him by his first name. Suddenly, he pushed his chair back, mumbled an excuse about needing to tidy up, and left. Hermione looked at his empty chair for a moment in surprise, and then finished up her breakfast and left the room.

*******************

Hermione spent the rest of the morning in a secluded corner of the library sat at a table intently reading books. She had even found a fiction section in Severus' library, and had picked one of her favourite books, 'Jane Eyre', by Charlotte Bronte. Hermione had always dreamed of marrying a dashing hero like Mr Rochester in her childhood. 

All this while, Severus had been bursting in and out of the library, carrying huge piles of books and replacing them in the shelves. He hardly even glanced at her whilst doing this, and after the first few times, Hermione didn't even look up when he kicked the door open.

At approximately 11.30am, there was a loud dong of a doorbell, which resounded around the house. Hermione left the library and hurried downstairs, smoothing her hair. When she reached the foyer, she could see Severus' back and she noticed he had put his black robes back on. There was a brown leather suitcase in his hand, and his head was bent. She could hear him talking softly to someone. When he heard her coming down the stairs, he turned, and gave her a brief yet encouraging smile, before moving to the side. This revealed to Hermione a short, grey haired woman. Severus' mother. She had on bottle green robes, which hung to the floor, and her grey hair was scraped up into an ornate clip. She wore quite a lot of make up on her friendly, open face, and Hermione could catch a whiff of her perfumed scent from where she was stood a few metres away. When she spotted Hermione, she broke into a broad smile.

"This must be Hermione!" she exclaimed as she crossed the distance between them in seconds. Hermione smiled nervously at her and was caught off guard when she scooped her up into a warm hug. As she drew back, Severus' mother continued. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. I am Selina Snape, Severus' mother." Hermione looked down at the old woman who only came up to her shoulder and opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted. "Now, come on, my dear, you must tell me everything about yourself!" Selina continued as she grasped Hermione's arm and started dragging her towards the sitting room. Hermione threw Severus a desperate look over shoulder, which turned into a frown when she saw him almost bent double in silent laughter. 

"SEVERUS!" Selina screeched from the doorway. Severus immediately straightened and put a serious expression on his face.

"Coming, mother," he called. This time it was Hermione's turn to crumple in silent laughter.

A/N: hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter. The next one is quite funny I think. I know Severus is OOC, so please don't tell me this (unless you like it of course!)

**LV02**. thanks, hope you liked this chapter too. Urs is gr8 too btw!

**Vanillalips**, ok, I get ur point, but hermione's reaction is ment to be like that because of the bond. It will become clear v soon! When you say snape's confession, you mean the bit in the pensieve, right? Well that is short because it is not a main part of the story, just another thing to make hermione feel better about snape. Basically, there's not much detail there because it's not important. Thanks for your review.

**Cherry 7-up**, thanks for reviewing, soz about the errors, I'm terrible!

**Lav**, lol, many thanks.

**Kaira**, hey babe! Thanks so much for being my 100th review. It means so much. *mwahhh* big kisses! I know, why is jk so mean to poor sev? Glad you like it, and yeah, where are the banners and party poppers?!

**Lea**, sorry it's been a few days! Glad you like it. I will email you, but you only left the first bit of your ad (up to the @ bit) I know, I have no excuses now!

**Flyeagle**, love ur chapter! God, plz update soon, I can't wait! Thank you sooooo much for your review!

**Tracy**, glad you enjoyed them both!

**Janice**, many thanks for reminding me about the no magic in the summer thing, oops! I hope you feel that my 'explanation' is ok. Sorry if you find the descriptions too long, it's just me being a perfectionist!

**Viscera**, thanks for your review, so glad you like it. Yeah, I love that story too! Will email you when I get it set up.

**LadyofSeverus**, hiya! Thanks for review – had a late night last night then?!

**H20-polo-player**, thanks for reviewing again, please keep doing so, I love getting reviews from you! Glad you think my writing is getting better (I actually kinda agree) thanks for the good luck wishes!

**Darkfire**, lol, I know, very!

**Diosadeorquesta**, thanks very much for coming and reviewing! Please update dark prince soon – I love it so much! Hope you get the time to finish off reading soon!

Many thanks to **Silvermoon**, **Kaira**, **Dark Knight**, **History17**, **H20-polo-player**, **Marisa Raven** and **Ladyofseverus** for putting me on their favourites lists!

Please review!!!!!!!


	12. Lights Out

Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me, except Selina, who is a completely original character!

Author's Note: hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this one up, I was visiting my dad in the states earlier in the week, so I couldn't update (total surprise, I had no idea!) hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!

          As Hermione and his mother disappeared into the sitting room, Severus was glad the attention was off him, although he did feel a bit guilty that Hermione now had to bare the brunt of his mother's questions. Still though, Hermione was a woman, surely she would enjoy indulging in some gossip talk with a fellow female? From her horrified expression a minute ago, he doubted it somehow. Putting his mother's suitcase down in a corner of the hall, he pushed open the door to the sitting room. His mother was sat in one of the comfortable armchairs by the empty fireplace, whereas Hermione was seated on the edge of the sofa. She looked up as he entered and gratefulness flashed in her eyes as he took up the seat next to her on the sofa. She seemed glad of his presence, and sat back a little in her seat. 

"So, Hermione, how are you and Severus getting along? I trust he is behaving himself?" Selina said with a doting smile at her son. Hermione blushed furiously and turned to Severus for support.

"We are getting along fine, thank you mother," he said, coming to her rescue. Selina watched as Hermione smiled up Severus, and she was surprised when her usually harsh and cruel faced son smiled openly back down at her. A small smile was creeping onto her own face at this interesting development.

"And how is everything at Hogwarts?" she questioned.

"Everything is fine. The pupils are still thick skulled dunderheads, but apart from that, I suppose things are going quite well." Both Hermione and Selina chuckled at this, and Severus looked down at Hermione as he heard her light, tinkling laugh. She smiled apologetically up at him, unable to stop giggling.

"And what year are you in, Hermione?" Selina continued, smiling.

"I will be going into my final year in September," Hermione replied, sitting up straight and replacing her smile with an expression of remorse. Selina nodded appreciatively.

"Severus tells me you are quite the little Potions star," Selina carried on with a mischievous glint in her bright green eyes. Severus shot a venomous glare to her at that – he realised immediately that she was deliberately trying to stir things up, as she always did. Hermione turned to her, surprise and confusion written all over her face. He realised that this opposed everything he had ever said or done in Potions classes. He shrugged nonchalantly at her, but then, sensing her disappointment, nodded tersely at her, showing her that it was indeed true. He was all too aware that his mother was watching them like a hawk. 

"Well Severus," Selina started again. "Are you going to show me what you've done with this place since my last visit, or not?" She clasped her hands together and stood. Severus and Hermione jumped to their feet also, and Severus led them both out of the room, his tall form looking as dominating as it did in the Hogwarts' corridors and classrooms.

********************

The three of them spent the day quite happily walking around the magnificent house and gardens. The immense beauty of Severus' gardens amazed Hermione. Sloping green grasses slipped effortlessly into a large, perfect blue lake, and huge old trees were situated everywhere. Hermione also learned from conversation that Severus' house was near to the coast of Robin Hood's Bay, near Whitby.

Later on in the evening, the three of them were walking down the corridor of Hermione's bedroom, Severus having just shown his mother to her old bedroom, which was just along the corridor from Hermione's. Suddenly, there was a loud sound of a bell ringing far off, which made Hermione jump. Selina immediately headed for the stairs, but Hermione stood where she was for a minute, wondering what it was. Severus saw this, and came over to her. He put a hand on her back and leant close to her.

"It means Dinner's ready," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. He was so close to her Hermione could feel the warmth radiating off his body, and her knees felt as if they would buckle if he removed his hand. Hermione realised with a jolt that she had been staring into Severus' eyes like a puppy dog for the last minute, and despite the fact he had not removed his penetrating gaze, she forced her legs to move, and started to walk down the corridor, Severus close behind her.

"There you are!" Selina called in a severe voice as they reached the landing. The effect, however, was ruined by the fact she had a sneaky smile on her face. "I thought you had got lost!" Severus snorted at that, and rolled his eyes and stormed off in the direction of the dining room. 

Dinner passed uneventfully, until Selina began cooing over Cosy, as the elf brought in the desert. She was just patting Cosy on the head and saying how much she missed her, when there was a huge,

*BANG!* and all the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. Hermione had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself screaming, as she was sure it would not help the situation. Selina, however, let out a loud shriek. Then, there was silence for a few long moments before,

"Eh-Oh," from Severus' side of the table. It was such an abnormal sound from Severus, Hermione nearly laughed out loud.

"Severus!" said Selina suspiciously, her voice raising in volume and pitch.

"Yes, mother?" he replied confidently, faking innocence. "Something wrong?"

"Severus!" she exclaimed again. There was suddenly a loud scraping and Hermione guessed Selina had pushed back her chair and stood. "You are _so_ like your father! What on earth have you been fiddling around with now?" There was another scrape, followed by a few heavy, clicking footsteps. 

"Mother," Severus said as he stood behind where he thought she was, and reached out his hand to rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as a hand was pressed into her shoulder. She leapt up from the table, as the hand retreated as if afraid of being burnt.

"Hermione?" Severus exclaimed incredulously. "Are you ok? Merlin, I'm so sorry, Hermione! Hermione? Hermione!" He cursed under his breath. "Where are you, are you ok? Shit," he swore under his breath again as he fumbled in the dark for his wand. What the hell was the matter with Hermione? Suddenly, he heard it. A soft, low whimpering sound coming from the corner. "Hermione?" he whispered gently, as his fingers closed around his wand and he whipped it out. "Lumos," he muttered quietly. The floor a few metres around him was bathed in bright yellow light and as he raised his wand over his shoulder to get a better view, he caught sight of Hermione curled up, shaking in a far corner of the room. He hurried over to her, completely forgetting about his mother. Her knees were drawn up to her chest; her arms wrapped tightly around them. Silent tears were coursing down her cheeks and she was whimpering like an injured animal. Severus sighed and crouched down beside her. She was clearly still a lot more distraught than she had anticipated she would be. He slowly extended a hand and tenderly stroked her hair back from her face. 

At this point, Hermione gazed up at him with nervous eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She flinched when he touched her, but when he flashed her an honest smile, she collapsed into him. He wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her in warmth and comfort Hermione never thought she would find in his arms. Her head rested on Severus' shoulder, and as her tears flowed like wine, a wet patch appeared on his black robes. After a few minutes, Severus became aware that Hermione had cried herself to sleep. Exhaling heavily, Severus kept one arm around her shoulders, and tucked the other under her knees. Her arms went automatically around his neck as he easily lifted her.

"Severus," Selina began, touched by her son's unusual caring display of affection.

"Not now, mother," he snapped, side stepping her and exiting the room, Hermione still in his arms. She snuggled unconsciously into his chest and Severus' breathing hitched as one small hand slipped from his neck and rested on his chest. He walked up the stairs and when he reached Hermione's door, he kicked it open. Hermione stirred in his arms, and Severus gently laid her on her bed, removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He looked at her peacefully sleeping form, and gently lowered his lips to plant a chaste kiss on her check. Her pale pink lips crept into a sleepy smile at this, and she rolled onto her side, clutching at the blankets. Severus sighed slightly, and tore himself away from her, shutting the door with a click. 

As he walked back down the stairs, Severus pressed a hand to his forehead and rubbed, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. He would have to keep a closer eye on her than he thought over the next few weeks, he decided. His thoughts were interrupted as his mother entered the hall holding a burning candle in one hand, which she placed on the hall table, and her lit wand in the other.

"Severus," she said softly. "My dear boy." Selina walked forward and took her thirty-six year old son by the elbow and led him to the sitting room. She sat him down on the sofa next to her and took his long, elegant fingers in her wrinkled ones. She smiled fondly at him. "Now, what just happened?" Severus explained quickly and briefly about his Potions experiments.

"I'll sort it out in the morning," he said, looking ashamed that he had failed, but waiting for a torrent of insults and telling-offs, that he had not received since he was a young boy.

"And what about Hermione?" Selina questioned carefully. Severus merely looked forlorn, hardly remembering to be amazed that the lecture had never come. He stood from the sofa, and moved to stare out of the large window into the pitch-black night.

"I don't know mother, I just don't know. I thought she had, well, not gotten over it exactly, but accepted that her parents were dead! But if she reacted like that to me, she is obviously in a lot more grief than I had presumed." Selina stood from the couch, and moved to stand behind him at the window.

"Son," she spoke softly. "Of course she is still distressed. She just lost her parents, the most important people in her life! Severus, my dear, allowances must be made! She is only, what, 17?"

"18," he corrected her immediately. Selina looked at her son in confusion. Turning to her, Severus sighed.

"But how can she be 18 already if she is only just going into her 7th year?"

"In her 3rd year, Hermione used a time turner so extensively she added a year to her life." Selina gasped. 

"But Severus, that it so unheard of!"

"I know, mother. The stupid girl worked herself to the bone that year." He said gruffly, but with an edge of emotion in his voice. "Not that she doesn't always," he muttered. "But she doesn't know yet mother, so do not let it slip out. I believe Albus intends to tell her when she returns to Hogwarts." Selina nodded knowledgeably. 

"Severus, I believe what Hermione needs is something to take her mind off her present condition. Why don't you take her out tomorrow? It's the perfect opportunity – I have some old friends I wish to visit." Severus looked at her as if she was crazy. Selina laughed out loud. "Don't look at me like that Severus! I'm sure she would appreciate it. No one likes being cooped up in a house when they have things on their mind. Excepting you, of course, Severus!" she added, a note of amusement in her voice. Severus snorted, but looked at her seriously.

"You really think it would be good for her?" he asked sincerely.

"I think it would be excellent for the both of you," she replied, putting a hand on Severus' arm. She couldn't help but notice how skinny he felt. She decided immediately that she would have to see that he ate properly whilst she was here. Severus nodded reluctantly. "Now, my dear, I think I will go to my room and get myself settled in." Severus nodded again in return and absentmindedly kissed his mother on her soft, made up cheek, and wished her goodnight.

Severus stood by the window gazing up at the stars and the bright full moon for a long time after she left.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry it's a bit short. Did everyone have a happy Halloween? I went to the best party ever with my boyf, what did you guys do? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who said they like the description!

**Ladyofseverus**, I know, I prefer to think of him in robes not muggle clothes – it's so sexy! And yeah, I think we do all pretty much forget those facts when we think of him! Glad you liked the chapter, and the description, and thanks for your email.

**Cherry7-up**, thanks for saying everything about the description, that was so sweet! 

**Tracy**, glad you like snape's mum, I tried to write her different from how other people have.

**Flyeagle**, oh dear, hope ur probs sort themselves out! Thanks for your review, it was way nice!

**Darkfire**, wow, you did amazing if English isn't your first language! Glad you like sev, but I couldn'y understand what you sed about his mother, I'm afraid!

**Marisa Raven**, thanks for saying you like the description, your story is great!

**Jinni**, glad you like it!

**Elvenfaerie**, thanks for the review, glad you like the description and sev!

**Strega Brava**, *blushes* thanks that's sweet. Glad you like sev's mum.

**Notquitefamous**, hiya! I'm glad you like the description, and yes, within the next few chapters and beyond, she will be a prominent character, although she will disappear for a while!

**Lea**, cool, thanks for saying you like it!

**Kaira**, yeah, after the response I got from saying that, I think I will ignore anyone who sez it in future! I will so not stop describing now! Thanks for saying that, I certainly don't give a shove if sev is out of character, I like him like that! Hehe, don't worry, selina will be stirring up lots during her stay (and yeah, I guessed you were hinting at something, lol!) glad you like it, thanks again, for all your reviews.

**Silvermoon**, teehee, I won't tell you what will happen, all I'm saying is that you're on the right track!

**Amberlovesfaith**, aw, thank you honey, that was sweet – I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Serpentina**, thanks, glad you like the descriptions also! I will post again as soon as poss, and I look forward to reading more of your fics!

**Honey666**, hey! Thanks for reviewing, glad you like sev a bit ooc.

Thanks again to everyone, please REVIEW!!!!!!!


	13. A trip to the beach

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for Selina and Snape's house. So please don't sue.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing the story so far, I'm glad you're enjoying it. To anyone who has noticed that Snape is a bit young, considering he was supposedly in the same year as James, I have decided to alter his age. This is basically coz I get sick of reading about a really old Sev, so I thought it would be nice to have him a bit younger. And as he's probably totally OOC anyway, what does it matter?

Plus, I lot of the thanks for the last two chapters goes to **Serpentina** – thanks for all your suggestions and ideas honey!

When Hermione awoke the next morning, her face felt stiff and crusted from dried tears. She sat up in bed and wiped the sleepy dust from her eyes. As she stretched, curling her toes, Hermione let out a huge yawn. Flinging back the covers, she swung her legs over the bedside and snapped on her CD player on the bedside table. Hermione was still at a loss as to why she had reacted like that to Severus putting his hand on her shoulder. She presumed it was simply because it had been completely unexpected, and had shocked her. Pushing that to the back of her mind and going to pull back the curtains to reveal a sunny, but chilly morning, Hermione made a mental note to apologise to him at breakfast.

***********************

Hermione entered the small dining room for breakfast, as she rapidly scraped her hair up into a loose, untidy bun. Severus was already sat at the table, reading his morning paper. When she took up her seat, he looked up and smiled briefly at her, and she noticed he was looking rather like a dashing Victorian poet in a old fashioned, wide sleeved white cotton shirt and a tie up at the back cream waistcoat. Hermione thought this was slightly archaic, even for him, but then, she reasoned, it was probably one his working outfits. She noticed he was watching her intently as she poured herself a cup of strong tea. She smiled nervously at him.

"Severus," she began. "I'm, er, really sorry about what happened last night." He abruptly shook his head.

"Hermione, there is no need for you to apologise," he said calmly. "It was my fault entirely, I did not mean to startle you, I thought you were my mother." Severus paused to take a sip of his black coffee. "I can only imagine how hard this whole situation must be for you Hermione," he broke of, licking his dry lips almost apprehensively. "But I want you to know, that whatever has passed between us at school, I am here for you, Hermione, and you can talk to me." She smiled serenely at him, thinking what a pleasant change this was from the formidable Potions Master she knew so well.

"Thank you," she stated simply. Severus inclined his head, and cleared his throat.

"Therefore," he continued, "my mother has suggested that we, erm, go out together." Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He let out a harsh, sniping laugh, but wiped the smirk off his face quickly when he saw Hermione looking slightly hurt. "Sorry…………..I wasn't laughing at you," he started, but stopped when Hermione giggled lightly into her bowl. She looked up guiltily.

"Sorry," she apologised. "It was just the way, you, er, worded it." Severus looked at her shrewdly for a minute, but then to Hermione's surprise, snorted at his own mistake, but then controlled his laughter. 

"Anyway," he continued quickly in a more serious tone. "I thought, if you wanted, that is, we could go to Whitby today. We are quite close to the coast here, so if you want, we could go after breakfast." Hermione looked at Severus in astonishment for a moment, before she noticed he was staring at her anxiously. She quickly responded.

"No, I'd love to," she said, although Severus still looked doubting. She smiled at him openly. "But, erm, you will change, won't you Severus?" He looked bemusedly at her for a second, before realising what she meant, and looking down at his front.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, looking up at her. She smiled at him, and they finished breakfast in silence.

********************

After breakfast, Hermione grabbed her denim jacket and put it on over her jeans, red t-shirt, blue zip up hoodie and her Sketcher trainers. She hadn't brought a bag with her, so she shoved a £10 note into her jeans pocket. She ran down the stairs and saw Severus waiting for her. He had on plain, loose slacks, a white shirt, black shoes, a dark green jacket and an impatient expression on his sullen face. He had brushed his hair, and Hermione was quite surprised to see that it didn't look greasy, but rather shiny and soft. As she descended the last few steps, Hermione found herself imagining herself running her fingers through his silken ebony locks, whilst wrapped in his passionate embrace. She blinked, and saw Severus stood there giving her a very strange look. She smiled, and he returned it with a smirk.

Just then, Selina entered the entrance hall through a panelled door to Hermione's right. She was holding a candle. Hermione realised that the foyer, and indeed, the whole house was still dark except for a few candles lighting the room. Selina was smiling at the two of them, but frowned when Severus avoided her eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. 

"Severus!" She said accusingly. "I thought you were going to fix the lighting this morning!" Severus shuffled uncomfortably, and Hermione felt horribly like a criminal accomplice as she stood next to him. 

"Yes, well, I was going to, but then I followed your other suggestion. I am taking Hermione out for the day." Selina's expression changed totally at that; she looked like Christmas had come early. She grabbed one of Severus' arms and one of Hermione's. She swung them around and pulled them towards the door.

"Oh, of course!" She exclaimed. "You must go and have a lovely day together!" Hermione sneaked a look at Severus over Selina's shoulder. He was grimacing, but not resisting his mother's forceful directions.

"I will fix the lighting when I get home this evening, mother," Severus said as Selina opened the door.

"Oh no, my dear! No rush at all! You two take your time and enjoy yourselves!" She dropped their arms at that, and Hermione heard Severus sigh with relief. "Well, I must get going, I have to get ready to visit my friends!" Selina bustled off, before Hermione had even opened her mouth to say goodbye. Severus straightened his shirt and jacket aggravatedly.

"Ready?" He said, turning and walking back towards the door without waiting for an answer. She shook her head in frustration, and almost ran out of the door he was holding open for her. Once she was through he yelled goodbye to his mother, and slammed the door shut. He walked off briskly, clearly still embarrassed by his mother's blunt behaviour. Hermione once again found herself jogging slightly to keep up with his long strides. They were walking down the gravel path that wove its way through the perfectly lawned green grasses. When they reached a tall, wrought iron gate, Severus flung it open haphazardly, but still held it open for Hermione in a courtly gesture. He gave her a sardonic smile as he shut the gate back up again. Hermione was ready to start walking again after the brief pause, but Severus did not move.

"We have to apparate," he said, looking apologetic. He had seen the sickly look on her face the last time. Hermione gulped, but nodded, faking confidence. Severus felt a twinge of emotion at the expression on her face, and quickly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her small body close to his chest. She, in turn, clutched her slender arms around his waist, and Severus swallowed roughly as he felt her small breasts pressed against him. Gripping her shoulder a little tighter, causing Hermione to squeeze her eyes shut and bury her head in the fabric of his jacket, Severus apparated with a pop.

*********************

When Hermione tentatively opened her eyes, she was stood, arms still entwined with Severus', in a small, deserted, cobbled street. She reluctantly released Severus, but to her surprise he kept his arm around her, whilst raising the other to lift her chin to him. As their eyes met, he whispered softly to her.

"Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" He said in a voice softer and gentler than Hermione could ever imagined coming from him. After taking a deep breath, she shook her head. He let her go, and they set off down the street, Severus shoes clicking on the smooth, cobbled stones. They casually walked past small shops until the street opened out into a long, wide road. They walked past the amusements and sweet stores, which heralded the fact that Whitby was rapidly turning into a modern holiday resort. Hermione chanced a look at Severus, and was surprised to see that the years of worry and frown lines seemed to have simply faded away. He looked at ease, and relaxed. As if sensing her gaze, he glanced down at her, and Hermione blushed and turned away under the frank stare that had tormented her in Potions class for six years. His eyes stayed on her for a moment, although she was looking straight ahead, as if he was trying to decipher her. He must have found her a very hard task, as he looked away after a second, and Hermione relaxed when she noticed he was regarding a spoilt child laden with candyfloss, popcorn and fizzy drinks with disgust. Hermione stifled a giggle at his expression of loathing, and within minutes, the two of them had reached the bridge that led over to the old town.

Hermione had always loved this part of Whitby the most, it was free of all the tourist attractions, but full of small, quaint shops selling trinkets, old fashioned gadgets and most famously, the Whitby lucky ducks. Traffic still ploughed down the road, and Severus grabbed Hermione to pull her onto safety on the pavement. Hermione flashed him a grateful glance, which he dismissed by looking away over the water beneath the bridge. She sighed inwardly, and wondered what kind of day this would be if he continued this behaviour. 

However, when she spotted a small, archaic jeweller, and went to look in the window, Severus put a warm, commanding hand on her shoulder and guided her in. As she browsed the counters, full of the most exquisite ornaments Hermione had ever seen, she stopped when she spotted a delicate silver necklace with a heart locket attached. She paused and merely looked at it, admiring its simplicite beauty, before Severus came over and stood behind her. He leant over her shoulder to see what she was gazing so intently at.

"I take it you like it?" He murmured in her ear. Her face reddened as she shivered at their unfamiliar closeness. His breath tickled the sensitive skin around her ear, making her feel light-headed, but she nodded. "Hmm." Severus had a sudden, completely inappropriate urge to but Hermione the beautiful necklace, and see it rested on her gorgeous, peachy skin, despite the fact that Severus could not miss that it was not far off £200. He turned on his heel abruptly, trying to push the unwanted feelings down. Hermione quickly followed, giving the jewellers one last, longing look as they left.

The two of them walked vaguely around the old town, and then back through the modern side towards the beach. When they reached the cliff path that led down to the sands, Severus paused and turned to Hermione with an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh come on, Severus!" Hermione laughed, with a childish glint flickering in her large, cinnamon eyes. She grabbed his arm and started leading him down the path as Severus rolled his eyes in disdain. When they reached the bottom, where there was a wide promenade with beach huts along the back, it became clear that Hermione did not actually want to go on the beach; she just seemed to like looking at it. They walked along the stone promenade for a few minutes, and Severus noticed that Hermione was looking out over the beach longingly. Although it was a sunny day, there was a chilly breeze whipping around. But even still, there were small children running around in skimpy swimming costumes and trunks; many even venturing into the icy water. They strolled along, and Severus wanted nothing more than to escape, but he knew for Hermione's sake this was one of the many things he would have to endure for her. 

A few tendrils of hair had fallen from Hermione's scruffy bun, and were blowing around her face attractively. Whilst Hermione stared wistfully out at the ocean, Severus surveyed her with an affection he had never felt towards her before. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the biting wind, and her arms were huddled around herself in an attempt to keep out the cold. Severus had a sudden, desperate urge to wrap his arms about her small frame as he had done during the apparition, and protect her from the harsh world. Just at that moment, Hermione came to an abrupt halt, and turned to face the beach.

"Mind if we sit down for a bit?" She murmured, sounding unsure of herself. Severus nodded tersely, and lowered himself as Hermione did so. They sat together on the edge of the stone, shifting now and then against the cold. "I used to come here often with my parents," Hermione muttered into the air. "I loved the beach." As tears filled her eyes, Hermione looked back down at the squealing children upon the sand. Severus regarded her crumpled features, longing deep inside of him to say something that would comfort her, but knowing that there was nothing anyone could say. He realised that after the initial shock, Hermione had been masking her grief with smiles and immersing herself into unnessercary work. He realised he needed to find a way to get hit out of her, before it built up inside of her, and damaged her soul irrevocably.

********************

Later that day, after Severus and Hermione had spent an enjoyable day together, they walked slowly back towards the small alleyway they had arrived in, to disapparate back. The two of them stood on the dimly lit cobbles, face to face.

"Thank you for today, Severus, I really had fun," Hermione said to him, looking up into his face under thick, dark lashes.

"It was my pleasure," he replied softly, and then, without another word, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they disapparated with a pop.

********************

When the tow of them entered the house, there was a quickly scrawled note from Selina on the table in the hall, saying that she would be staying with her friend for the night. The two of them parted there: Hermione to her room, and Severus to his lab.

Hermione spent the evening reading a thick, hefty volume on Potions from the library. She was just about to crawl into bed and flick out the light when she heard a frantic knocking at her door.

"Hermione!" She heard Severus call harshly, his voice muffled through the thick wooden door. 

"Severus?" Hermione murmured questioningly as she rushed to the door and opened it hurriedly.  She gasped out loud at the sight before her. Snape was stood in the doorway, his left sleeve pushed up to the elbow, revealing a hideous, shining dark mark against the pale skin of his forearm. His right hand was clutching at it desperately, and his face was beginning to contort with pain.

"Hermione – he is calling me – I must go," he muttered roughly. Hermione nodded mutely, feeling as though a clamp had been placed tightly around her throat. She swallowed, trying to lubricate her oesophagus.

"Please be careful, Severus," she croaked out, and watched as Severus nodded tensely and apparated with a familiar and decisive pop. She stared at the spot where he had stood, just minutes before. She collapsed, crying onto the hard floor.

A/N: Hi everyone, I am so sorry this chapter is so late! I feel really bad after all the lovely reviews I have been getting! I real sorry, but I have had a lot going on recently. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! The more you review, the quicker the next chapter will be posted! (hint, hint!)

Thank you so mush to all my lovely reviewers! You guys mean so much!

Big hugs and kisses to tracy, faith, serpentina, not quite famous, honey666, tasalamin, military-brat, cherry 7-up, lady of severus (I'll email u soon honey), darkfire, Jamie, enamoured eyes, VWP darkangel, silvermoon, elvenfaerie, snape's mistress, heather, sylvanus snape, percussionist41, chloe, arysta, purple*passion, scoobie the rickmanic, jaded, caey miles, dawn, sisss and houses7177. thanks so much!


End file.
